Adalind Makes A Different Choice
by grimmswan
Summary: Moving the chapters from "I Put A Spell On You. (And Now Your Mine)" because there are too many chapters to rightfully be in a collection of mostly one shots. AU where Adalind discovers Sean and her mother had been sleeping together before Renard asks her to poison Nick's aunt in the hospital. Adalind gives Nick a zaubertrank to make him obedient to her, but things go differently.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt request from Julie Q, Adalind discovers Renard and her mother are having an affair in the first episode. She chooses to give Nick the zaubertrank and make him loyal to her. But of course grimms are different.

* * *

Her Mother! That son of a bitch has been sleeping with her mother?! Adalind felt like she could strangle that royal bastard.

He'd been flirting with her. Telling her how valuable she was to him. And all this time he had just been using her. Making her fall for him to get information about prominent people in the city.

Well if Sean Renard thought she was going to remain loyal to him, he had another think coming. He may have wanted her to do a job for him against the grimm, but Adalind had a much better plan in mind.

"My name is Adalind Schade." She said softly to the man beside the hospital bed. "I don't know if you remember me, but"

"I saw you walking out of a coffee shop." The dark haired man said, showing that he remembered her.

"And you saw me woge." She smiled at him.

"You're my first woge."

"So you're a new grimm?"

He nodded. "Nick. Nick Burkhardt." He held out his hand for her to shake. Then he motioned to the sleeping woman. "This is my aunt Marie."

"She has cancer?"

He nodded, looking back down at the woman with deep sadness on his face. It made Adalind's heart break for him.

Adalind got a chair and placed it beside Nick's. When she was seated, she covered his hand with hers. "How much has your aunt told you about being a grimm?"

"Nearly nothing. What little she told me, she told me just in the past couple days." Nick shook his head. "I've learned more from a blutbad in fifteen minutes than I did from her in twenty eight years."

"Is the blutbad still alive?" The questioned slipped out before Adalind had the time to think about it.

Nick gave a sad chuckle. "He is. Hank shot the guilty one."

At Adalind's puzzled look, Nick explained. "I'm a detective. Robbery homicide division. Hank is my partner. We were working on a homicide and kidnapping case. I knew someone with both animalistic and human traits was responsible. Thought it was one guy, saw him woge. When I went to his house to investigate him on my own, he jumped through his window at me. Then offered me a beer. He told me about grimms and wesen." Nick looked at Adalind and grinned. "I talked him into helping me find the guy who was really responsible. It was a blutbad, just a different one than I thought. Monroe went back home and I convinced Hank to go to the other blutbad's house with me. The guy tried to run when we found the hidden door that led to where he was keeping the girl he took. That's why Hank shot him."

"That's really impressive." Adalind said. "Especially with it being your first case as a grimm. And gaining a blutbad as an ally, already you seemed to be a remarkable grimm."

"Monroe said that grimms were the boogie men of the wesen world?"

"Many stories have been told of grimms that have killed wesen solely for existing. While there may be a few reasonable and even kind grimms, it is always better to assume all grimms being encountered are the heartless kind, just for survival's sake." Adalind explained. "Wesen know that if they do not live a discreet life, they will be hunted down and beheaded by a grimm." Then she smiled with humor and said. "To be fair, parents also like to use the threat of a grimm just to make their children behave."

Nick felt his heart skip a beat. Adalind smiling at him was like the sun coming out after days of rain. All he could do was smile back at her.

Too soon, a nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over. Nick kissed his aunt gently on the head and promised to visit the next day.

Adalind silently waited by the door for him than walked by his side as they left the hospital. She handed him her business card with her home address and cellphone number written on the back of it.

"If there are any questions you want to ask me or if you just want to talk to someone, feel free to give me a call or drop by."

"I actually have a lot of questions. Like how did you find me? Do you think we could go get a cup of coffee and talk?"

Adalind smiled and nodded. They went to a diner that never closed and she explained to him more about the wesen community. As well as how and why she approached him.

"There's a man who calls himself the Prince of Portland. Really, he's the equivalent of a crime lord. He essentially rules the underworld of the wesen community here in Portland. His mother's side of his family has been friends with mine for generations."

"Is he like you, a hexenbiest?" Nick asked.

"The males are called zauberbiest. Technically, he's half, His mother is a hexenbiest. His father is one of seven rulers of the wesen community in Europe. The Prince of Portland is illegitimate and his father's wife and his half brother have been trying to do away with him for years. He's been trying to prove himself worthy. And so he has established a rule here in Portland."

"And you work for him?" Nick guessed.

"I did. He doesn't know it yet, but I am no longer on his side. He's shown himself to be every bit the royal bastard and I can't remain loyal to him. He found out an older grimm was here in Portland and ordered me to kill her."

"That's why you came to the hospital!"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out that the older grimm and the young grimm I saw might be related. He found out where the older grimm was and sent me to her location. He claimed she was dangerous. That she needed to be dealt with before she caused a lot of trouble here in Portland."

"He's obviously got his facts wrong, she's dying from cancer."

"He probably knows this. More than likely, he thinks she possesses things that could be of great value to him. If he knows about you, he might want you as helpless and vulnerable as possible. If he can manipulate you into joining him, he may be able to gain the power he wants."

"What's this guys name?"

Adalind hesitated for a moment, then looked at Nick seriously and said, "When I tell you who he is, you have to remain calm. If he finds out you know about him, he could make things very difficult for you. Trust me, I know him well. He tends to keep secrets as a way of holding power over others. You will have the advantage over him if he thinks you don't know about him."

"It sounds like you believe I already know this Prince of Portland."

"You do. His mane is Sean Renard. He's captain of your precinct."

The look that came over Nick's face was pure rage. Adalind felt fear clench at her chest. In that moment, Nick was truly frightening. He looked every bit the deadly grimm wesen believed all grimms to be.

"He tried to have my aunt killed." Nick growled, so low that Adalind barely heard him.

Worried that he was about to do something rash, Adalind moved to sit beside Nick. She took his hand in hers and whispered gently in his ear. "He is a manipulative bastard. Do not allow him power over you. Do not confront him. Let him believe he is well hidden from you. His ego and pride will lead to his downfall. You just need to have patience."

Nick nodded that he understood, but he gripped her hand tight in his. He took deep breaths to calm himself, burying his nose in her hair, obviously inhaling her sent.

Adalind's heart fluttered at the realization the grimm was taking comfort from her.

It gave her an idea on how she could take her revenge against Sean and her mother, as well as ensuring her own position of power.

She knew encouraging the grimm's attention and affection for her would work very well for her.

So when they parted ways, Adalind made sure to touch Nick's arm, and his shoulder while looking him in the eyes and smiling warmly.

The way his face had lit up let Adalind know that the message had been received loud and clear. And received happily.

Nick couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Adalind being in danger kept going through his head.

The millifer queen told him that there were those who would be coming for him. She assured him that the hexenbiests worked for someone who seeking to hurt him.

But Nick was certain Adalind was not a part of that group. Adalind cared about him. She had warned him of the danger he was in. Had told him about the wesen underworld. And Adalind had done it without killing anybody.

That was all of the proof Nick needed to convince him Adalind was his friend and the millifer queen was out of her mind.

The belief Adalind was on his side did not make the concern for her safety go away. If anything, it increased it.

He ached to see her. He felt this terrible need to be with her, in any way she would allow.

Unable to fight his heart any longer, Nick made his way to the home of Adalind Schade.

On the drive there, he recalled telling Monroe about Adalind.

"I met another wesen who wants to help me." Nick had said. "Her name is Adalind, she's a hexenbiest. She's also the very first woge I had ever seen."

"A hexenbiest? Agreeing to help a grimm? That's even stranger than a blutbad helping one." Monroe commented. "How long did you have to pester her before she agreed to help you?"

"Actually. She came to be and offered to help." Nick replied with a cheeky smirk. "She used to work for someone who she says plans on manipulating me. Some head of the underworld here in Portland. Oh, and who just happens to be my boss."

"Well I bet that makes things kind of awkward in the workplace."

"He doesn't know that I know about him. Adalind suggested not confronting him."

"Giving you the element of surprise." Monroe nodded his understanding. "Biesters are known for their cunning. If she really is your ally, she will become really useful to have around. But I suggest you be careful. She may be just looking out for herself and playing both sides."

"My aunt told me to trust my instincts. They're telling me Adalind doesn't trust Renard anymore. She holds a lot of anger and resentment toward him. I'm pretty sure she was in love with him and he played her, broke her heart. He must not be as smart as his others think he is. Adalind is smart and pretty. She has this way about her that you can't help being drawn to."

"Sounds like you have a crush on her." Monroe observed.

Nick rolled his eyes. "What is this, elementary school? I'm interested in her. I'm a heterosexual male and she's an attractive woman. I also haven't gotten to enjoy the company of a woman in a couple years."

"Years? Whoah! And you've got your site sets on a hexenbiest. From some of the things I've heard about biesters, you sure have picked one hell of a way to end your celibacy." Monroe snarked.

Nick had decided not to ask Monroe to explain further. He never put much stock in rumors or stereotypes.

Besides, he had figured he and Adalind still had a long way to go before he found out how she was in the bedroom.

But he needed to see her. Even if it just meant holding her in his arms with them both fully clothed.

Adalind was so good to him. So sweet. She had even taken the time to bake him cookies.

She had dropped them off at his apartment and told him the confections were all for him. That she wouldn't hold it against him if he ate every single one himself.

He loved the smile on her face that grew when he had eaten two right that moment. He finished the rest that night. And he had laid in his bed thinking about how well she took care. Telling him about his boss, about the wesen world, standing by his side at his aunt's funeral, and cleaning up his bloody hand when he had gotten wounded during a case. And then she goes and bakes him his favorite cookies. The woman was too good to him.

He knew he was falling fast for her. He didn't care. Nick was certain that it was fate that had brought the two of them together.

As Adalind prepared for bed, she wondered how the zaubertrank was affecting the grimm.

Fate had presented her the perfect opportunity to collect Nick's blood when he had arrived at her door, seeking help for an injury. He was worried that a hospital would ask to many questions, or that a wesen at the hospital would woge and cause a scene.

Adalind had been more than happy to help him. She had been delighted to see that Nick already put so much faith and trust in her. That he was sure she would take care of him.

It certainly boded well for Adalind and her plan to make Nick her ally.

And once she had gotten his blood, Adalind knew the best way to make Nick as loyal to her as possible was my making him so obsessed with her that he believed they were in love.

A batch of hexenbiest made cookies later and she was presenting them to a very grateful Nick. It took all of her self control not to jump up and down with glee when she saw Nick eat two right then and there.

Adalind knew of the dangers that could happen if anyone besides the intended target consumed the confections. It was a relief to see that Nick liked the cookies and wanted to eat them so quickly.

Using special skeleton keys. (In the literal sense.) Adalind had snuck into Nick apartment while he was at work the next day, and seen that he had eaten them all.

The hexenbiest was sure the grimm would be fully under the zaubertrank soon he would be begging her to be with him.

It wasn't just the loyalty of the grimm she was looking forward to. Nick was a very handsome man. Getting to have him in her bed would definitely be one of the many perks.

She was just about to slip into said bed when she heard a pounding on her door.

Nick nearly held his breath, waiting for the blonde witch to open her door. When she finally appeared, he forgot how to.

She stood there looking like temptation and sin in the flesh wearing a black satin chemise.

Nick was completely unaware of the camera above her doorway that allowed Adalind to see whoever was there. She had set it up for safety reasons. One could never be too careful. But it came in very handy when she saw Nick had showed up looking desperate to see her.

She had quickly changed from her cotton pajamas with sushi dotted all over them into something that was more likely to get the grimm's heart pumping and blood flowing to certain areas.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" She asked, feigning surprise.

"Is there someone here with you?" He growled. The jealousy he suddenly felt made him ignore her question and give thought to getting his gun.

"No." She smiled sweetly at him. "Why don't you come in and see?"

Nick stepped further into her home, never taking his eyes away from Adalind as she shut the door.

The moment the lock was once again in place, Nick rushed to Adalind, pinning her against the wall, claiming her mouth with his own.

"I want you." He breathed. His hands roaming all over her body. "I need you."

This was certainly unexpected. Adalind had not anticipated the potion working so quickly.

Nick's lips trailed down her neck, and Adalind decided she really didn't care to question how or why, all she wanted was to enjoy.

Enjoy was a really weak word compared to how Adalind felt.

Never, in her entire life, had anyone made her feel as good as Nick made her feel.

She didn't remember when it happened, but somehow they traveled to her bedroom.

Though it was impossible for Adalind to pay attention to anything other than Nick, his hands, his mouth, and when he finally undressed, his body.

Oh, what a body it was.

Nick took his time exploring Adalind. He was determined to prove to her that she belonged to him by giving her hours and hours of exquisite pleasure.

He slipped his fingers under her chemise and found her bare.

"Who did you want to see you in this?" He demanded.

"Only you." She whimpered.

"Good. From now on, I will be the only one to see this side of you, understood."

Adalind nodded quickly. Nick's fingers were doing such delicious things to her and she needed it to continue, so she was willing to agree to anything.

Nick removed the chemise from her body and tossed it away. Then he set on the task of tasting and exploring every part of her.

Nick brushed his lips gently over her nipples. He then pressed his tongue flat and licked over the peak, holding the mound in one hand while his other caressed her hips and thighs. Once it shriveled and became hard, he carefully clenched it in his teeth and tugged.

Adalind gasped, arching her back as she dug her fingers deep through his hair.

Once both breasts were too sensitive to receive anymore attention, Nick trailed a path down her slender body with his teeth and tongue.

Purposely, he ignored where he could smell her sweet arousal, and instead paid attention to her smooth inner thighs.

"This is my sanctuary." He declared, his lips and breath brushing along her skin as he said, "Between your legs will be where I will always find comfort. I will spend hour worshiping here. I will make the walls tremble again and again so I can hear my angel sing."

Nick then latched his mouth over Adalind's clit and she cried out as a powerful wave of euphoria crashed over her.

His mouth did not move from her center until he had heard her call out three more times. He loved the way her silken folds felt on his tongue. He loved the taste of her. He loved the way her breasts heaved as she struggled for air. And he loved how completely ruined she looked from being consumed by the pleasure he gave her.

His heart swelled with joy when she reached for him as he made his way back up to her and covered her body with his own.

They wrapped their arms tight around one another. In one thrust he buried himself fully inside her.

"You're mine. Mine forever." Nick proclaimed. "Anyone who tries to take you from me won't live long."

Adalind had a moment to wonder how Nick could be so dominant when the potion should have made him submissive to her, but then he hit just the right spot inside her and thinking stopped being possible.

They moved as one unit. As one mind. The rhythm perfect.

Nick was relentless with his taking of her. His hands and mouth explored everywhere they could reach as his manhood hit deep inside her.

Adalind was delirious with pleasure. She lost all sense of time. She lost all sense of reality. Her entire world narrowed down to one thing, overwhelming ecstasy. She couldn't even hold onto Nick as he moved inside her.

He pinned her hands above her, opening her more for his gaze and his mouth.

When he was finally sated, a smug smile spread on his face to see his beautiful powerful witch exhausted from their lovemaking and already succumbing to sleep.

He took it upon himself to clean them up. He noticed a pair of cotton pajamas peeking out of her laundry hamper.

"Devious little witch." He said, gazing at the blonde lying naked on the bed. "I can see I'm going to have my hands full with you."

He was really looking forward to it.

When Adalind awoke, the sun was shining brightly through her window. A glance at the clock showed it was one p.m.

"Hey, beautiful." Nick greeted, pressing a kiss to her lips, then handing her a mug of hot coffee.

She sat up, not bothering to hold up the sheet, exposing her naked breasts to Nick.

"Morning." She replied in a voice husky from sleep. She took the mug and a sip.

Nick's eyes darkened. "I made reservations for seven this evening at an Italian place."

"Hopefully my legs start working again by then," Adalind snarked.

"I could always carry you. I love having you in my arms." Nick replied with a cheeky grin.

Adalind felt the need to ask him, "So, last night, you meant what you said?"

"You mean about you being mine? Short answer, yes. Long answer, I don't do one night stands. I want you. And I want you for as long as I can have you." He gave her another peck on the lips. Adding one more to each of her breasts. "Enjoy your coffee. I'll get you something to eat and then we can decide what we want to do today."

As Nick prepared her food, Adalind's mind tried to process how it was that he seemed to be very much himself.

He was being sweet, attentive and romantic, but the zaubertrank should have made him more obsessive. Even a little mindless. Nick still had his mind fully intact.

Last night he had been so passionate and intense. Making a hexenbiest pass out from sex was usually impossible. And yet Nick had done a remarkable job.

Adalind sighed. "Maybe grimms are just different from everyone else." She thought to herself. "Potions and spells don't work the same with them."

Thinking over everything. The wonderful sex. The wonderful man who wanted to be with her. Adalind realized that though the potion didn't work the way she thought it would. It work the way that was going to make her truly happy.

Instead of the grimm being her slave. He was going to be her sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2

Adalind's breath caught and she gripped tight to Nick's shoulders as he ground his hard member against her center and his mouth devoured her neck.

When Nick showed up at her office, the hexenbiest had gone from surprised, to pleased and then to very thrilled when he pinned her against the wall, claiming her mouth and pressing his body to hers.

It was still hard for her to understand how he reacted so differently to the zaubertrank than anyone else would have. Hexen and zauberbiest had been using the potion for centuries and any other recipient had been devoted and compliant. Obsessive at times, of course, but never had anyone spoke of the recipient gaining such a strong and lasting libido. And certainly no other recipient had been so dominant. No other was said to take the initiative and seduce the one who gave them the potion.

Still, as strange as the turn of events may be, Adalind was very far from complaining. She never knew it was possible to have so many orgasms. Her sleeping had gotten better. Nick affections and attentions always made her feel so good and relaxed that she passed out before he did, slept like the dead, and woke up with him gazing at her tenderly.

Overall, Adalind thought her life was working out pretty well, despite the potion not working on the grimm the way she thought it would.

Case in point, she and Nick in her office, enjoying some afternoon delight.

Nick picked her up and carried her to the desk, sitting her on the edge.

He reached into her skirt and slipped her panties down her legs. He then slipped the delicate garment in his pocket.

Her skirt bunched as he pressed his head between her legs, licking and biting at her thighs before feasting at her core.

Adalind had to keep her mouth shut tight to prevent herself from crying out and drawing attention to what was going on in her office. She pulled her blouse apart and palmed at her lace clad breasts while Nick licked her silk petals.

When it became too much, she gripped tight to his hair and yanked his head up to hers. Nick took the opportunity to mouth at the skin of her belly, her chest and her neck on his way up. Her need of him made it difficult to focus on unfastening his pants, but soon they were open and his hard member was exposed.

Adalind wrapped her legs around him as Nick moved forward. She met him thrust for thrust. Both needing to find fulfillment and knowing there wasn't enough time for them to take their time.

Adalind's hands traveled up Nick's shirt to feel his hard muscles. He had to use one hand to brace his wait on her desk, but he used the other to cup her neck, kissing her deeply as he moved inside of her.

They kept their lips sealed together, muffling the sounds of their pleasure when they reached their peak.

They kept kissing as they came down from the high. Each had a very satisfied look on their face.

They kissed deeply once more, than pulled apart to fix their appearance.

However, Adalind noticed there was an article of clothing she did not have to put back on.

"Um, Nick? Do you think I could have my panties back?"

He held up the satin and lace garment, brought them to his nose, inhaled deeply, then with a smirk, placed it back in his pocket and said, "I'll hold onto these, keep your scent with me until the next time I get to have you."

Her mouth dropped open, mocking being scandalized, but she smirked at his as he left her office.

It was so much fun having a grimm for a lover.

Adalind's coworkers enter with knowing smirks on their faces.

"My my my, what happened here?" Caroline asked.

Adalind only shrugged, devilish grin on her face.

"Who was that guy?" Felicia asked. "He's hot, but I couldn't tell what wesen he was. By the satisfied look on your face, I know he can't be human."

"He's neither wesen or human." Adalind explained with a smug smirk. "He's a grimm."

Caroline and Felicia's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"A grimm!? How on earth did you become involved with a grimm? I thought grimms and hexenbiests were mortal enemies."

"I guess he didn't want to let a long history of feuding get in the way of getting himself some good loving."

Adalind chose to leave out the fact she had slipped him a zaubertrank that hadn't worked the way she intended. Or the fact that she had chosen to enter the grimm's life because the man she adored and had been secretly working for was sleeping with her mother and Adalind had chosen to get revenge on the two of them by making sure the grimm was on her side.

"Alright, girl. You need to give us details. Lots and lots of details." Felicia said.

"Definitely" Caroline chimed in. "Like, how big is he?"

"Oh, he's packing." Adalind said with a smug grin. "And he more than knows how to work his equipment."

"Damn, if I had known grimms were skilled in sex, I would have tried to find and make friends with one." Felicia observed.

"Well I can't speak for all grimms. But Nick is extremely skilled in the art of sex. And if anyone tries to take him from me, they will get a very slow and very painful death." Adalind warned with full sincerity.

"I don't blame you." Caroline said. "The smile on your face was proof on how good he made you feel. And you guys were in here a while. I guess he's pretty long lasting."

"He made me pass out every time we've been in bed together. And our quickies leave me weak kneed. But he barely seems fazed."

"Except by the very wide grin on his face and that swagger when he walks." Felicia added. "That man had the strut of a champion athlete."

"Making a hexenbiest as satisfied as he made Adalind has got to be quite the feet of skill." Caroline observed.

After his first night with Adalind, it was obvious to everyone around Nick that his life was definitely on an up swing.

Hank remarked that he had a particular kind of grin on his face the whole first day.

"You've got someone special in your life, now." The older detective had remarked. "What's her name?"

"Adalind."

"Adalind? Like the woman we protected from those weird people with the bee venom?"

"She's also the woman we saw who was walking out of the coffee shop while we were in front of that jewelry store from getting the loose stone of your earring secured."

"Wow. That's got to be one hell of a twist of fate." Hank speculated. "I could tell that the two of you were attracted to each other throughout that case. I just hope you're not starting something just because you're lonely and she's grateful to you for protecting her. My first marriage was like that, and you know how that ended."

"Yeah, and what about marriages two and three, or the engagements that never turned into marriages," Nick asked Hank with mirth.

"What can I say, my heart does the thinking for me sometimes. Unfortunately, it's not very wise."

"I don't know if I'm being wise. Truth is I really don't care. I've never felt this way before, about anyone or anything."

"Well you've obviously got it bad. I wish you the best of luck, partner."

Monroe had been a bit more vocal about his opinion.

"Dude! You're in a relationship with a hexenbiest? I can smell her on you!"

"Yes. Adalind and I are dating. We took our relationship to a physical level."

"Wow! From what I've heard about hexenbiest, she must have really rocked your world."

"Yes. And I rocked hers. She passed out before I did." Nick said smugly.

"What!? How is that even possible!?" Monroe's voice got very loud. "Beister are known all over the wesen community for their libido." Then a thought occurred to him and he asked Nick in a normal tone, almost accusing. "Is it because you're a grimm?"

"Maybe. I've never experienced anything like this before. Since I became a grimm and met Adalind, I can't get enough of her."

Nick hated going more than a few hours without being near Adalind. Dropping by her office for a quick romp was something he needed just to take the edge off of his desperation.

Because Adalind was so important to him, it was important to Nick to have Adalind in every part of his life.

So introducing her to Monroe was inevitable.

Nick was a little hesitant because the two seemed so very different from one another. But considering Nick himself seemed very different from them, and still got along with them both very well, the grimm relaxed and arranged for the three of them to have dinner together. In his ancestor's trailer.

Nick picked up a large order of Chinese take out and a bottle of good wine. He had sent them each a text message letting them know where the trailer was and when to meet.

Nick hoped that them each seeing the trailer for the first time, and getting something to eat, would prevent any awkward moments. Or at least keep the awkwardness to a minimum.

"Wow, you are beautiful." Monroe blurted when he was introduced to Adalind.

Nick wanted to groan. But Adalind laughed and said, "Benefit to being biester. My kind's human forms are always attractive."

Upon entering the trailer, both wesen practically geeked out. Nick grinned at seeing the two look with wide eyed excitement at all of the items.

Adalind could scarcely believe where fate had placed her. She was certain that no beister had ever been granted access to a grimm's archive. And yet here she was, being given a tour by a grimm. Sure, a blutbad was there too, but that only added to how unbelievable her life had turned out.

It was discovered that Adalind and Monroe were fluent in German. Adalind was also fluent in several other languages.

Nick expressed how happy he was with that information since a lot of the entries in his ancestors journals were in different languages.

After several hours of exploring and the food and wine completely consumed, all three decided to call it a night.

"It's nice to finally meet you and get to know some things about you, Adalind. With how smitten Nick seems to be about you, I was getting really curious. It's so weird for a hexenbiest and a grimm to be lovers. But I guess it would seem strange for us all to be friends. Though you and Nick are really really friendly. But that's a good thing. Surprising in a really good way. You know, since Nick seems to really like having sex with you."

"Monroe, do we need to call you a cab?" Nick asked, worried that his friend's rambling may be caused by the wine.

"No, I do not need a cab. I am completely sober. The wine barely affected me and it left my system an hour ago."

Monroe said goodbye and left the grimm and the hexenbiest alone in the trailer.

Adalind wrapped her arms around Nick's neck with a bright grin. "So, you really like have sex with me?"

"I really really like having sex with you." Nick returned with a grin, wrapping his arms around Adalind.

He guided her to a small bed nestled at one end of the trailer.

Adalind spared a thought that her life was turning out to be the best kind of strange.

A grimm, making love to her, a hexenbiest, amid all of his ancestors things.

It was simply too delicious for words. Nick's ancestors were probably rolling in their graves.

Adalind gave a breathy laugh to herself, then focused on rolling in the bed with her sexy grimm.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a long time since we've had a girl's night out." Caroline observes. "Adalind, you're usually busy with that grimm of yours."

Adalind and her coworkers were enjoying themselves at a favorite cocktail lounge, and already two drinks in, tongues were loose and the conversation flowing freely.

"Nick is working late with a case. But trust me, the moment he tells me he's home, I'll be off to go ride his dick."

"I wish I had a dick to ride." "Felicia said with a touch of aggravation.

"What happened to that guy you were seeing? The criminal lawyer?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, him. One minute man. Barely even bothered with foreplay."

"Nick's partner Hank is single. I could introduce the two of you. Nick says he's a romantic. So I'm sure he won't flake on the foreplay." Adalind informed her friend.

"Is he looped into the whole grimm / wesen thing?" Felicia asked.

"Not yet. But I'm sure Nick will have to tell him at some point. He's had to deal with a lot of cases involving wesen. And Nick is always asking that blutbad friend of his for help. He's going to need to introduce Hank and Monroe at some point."

"It's so strange, a grimm being friends with a blutbad and a lover to a hexenbiest." Caroline said.

"Is he still an animal in bed?" Felicia asked.

"He's insatiable." Adalind replied. "I didn't know it was possible to have sex so often. Or have so many orgasms."

"Ugh, I have never been more jealous of anyone in my life." Felicia grumbled.

Adalind smiled smug and proud. She knew what a good thing she had with Nick and she was not ever going to take it for granted.

Not only was the sex beyond amazing, but Adalind also loved what being with Nick did for her in other areas of her life.

Sean Renard continuously called her, requesting she do some favor or other for him. Most of the time, she ignored the call. Sometimes she would answer just to have the satisfaction of telling him no. After so long pining for him, it felt wonderful to be able to reject him.

One evening though, the most delicious opportunity arose. One that was far too good to pass up.

Nick and Adalind had shared a romantic meal. They had prepared it together. The entire time, Nick had been sneaking touches and caresses. Adalind was guilty of stealing a few, herself. Needless to say, by the time their hunger for food was sated, they hunger for each other was ravenous.

The grimm had his hexenbiest bent over the table and was thrusting into her with force when she saw his phone's screen light up with a call from Sean Renard.

Feeling petty and vindictive, she answered it and moaned. "Nick can't come to the phone right now. He's too busy pounding away at my pussy. Oh, Nick! Yes!" She ended the call.

That was how Sean Renard was informed of the relationship between the hexenbiest who was once his former lover and cohort, and the grimm who was his detective and whom the prince of Portland had hoped to control.

For a very long time, all Renard could do was sit and stare at nothing, his mouth hanging open in shock.

He had called hoping to strike up a friendship with Nick. Since Adalind seemed completely uninterested in helping him in his quest to get the grimm's key, Renard had been forced to come up with a new plan.

He thought building a friendship with Nick would be his path to getting into the grimm's secrets. He had not counted on Adalind actually becoming involved with the grimm.

Renard became annoyed with Adalind, and with himself. He had made a false move in underestimating the hexenbiest. He took for granted that she was in love with him and would do anything for him. Obviously, something must have happened.

Renard could think of only two reasons why Adalind would turn her loyalty to the grimm.

The first was that grimm's may have some seductive power wesen had not heard of and that Nick somehow used it on Adalind.

Renard dismissed that one as soon as he thought of it. Mostly because Nick was too honorable of a man to ever take advantage of a woman like that.

The second and more believable idea; was that Adalind had somehow discovered he had been sleeping with her mother.

A hexenbiest scorned was dangerous, unpredictable, and extremely bad for Renard's pursuit of power.

Adalind was as intelligent and cunning as she was beautiful. There was a reason why Renard had seduced her to gain her loyalty. He knew she would have been the perfect ally. Especially to someone she loved. She would do anything for the man she loved. Risk anything in order to please him. And with her beauty, power and intelligence, a man could rule the world with her by his side.

But it seemed that man was not going to be Sean Renard. He highly doubted if Burkhardt wanted to rule. Or have any kind of power, really. It seemed so unfair that someone like Nick Burkhardt would be getting all of the advantages of having Adalind Schade in his life when she would be so much more useful to Sean Renard.

The prince of Portland decided to find a way to win the hexenbiest back over to his side.

Sean Renard's ego was far too large to understand just how impossible that task would be.

Nick had not been the least bit irritated with Adalind's little stunt. Instead, he had given her several orgasms at the table, then picked her up, carried her to the couch, given her several orgasms there, then took her to the bedroom where he continued to pleasure her until she passed out. In the morning, he had kissed her tenderly awake, made love to her, helped her clean up afterwards and told her she was the most incredible brilliant woman he had ever known and he looked forward to seeing the captain's face after the previous night's phone call.

"Just be careful." Adalind warned. "I know him. He'll probably start to try to drive a wedge between us."

"Let him try."

A shiver of both fear and arousal went through Adalind had the clear menace in Nick's voice.

He held her possessively. "You are the best thing that had ever happened to me. I need you more than I've ever needed anything in my entire life. I won't let you go. Not without a fight."

"You won't have to fight. Not for me." Adalind told him softly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I've never been happier or felt more adored than I do when I'm with you."

Nick called Monroe and requested his help in researching wesen for his current case.

He didn't call Adalind because he knew she was having a girl's night out with her friends and he didn't want to interrupt her fun, or take the chance of putting her in danger, in case he got a lead and went after the person that night.

His hexenbiest was so sweet and so devoted to him, she would insist on going with him, and his Adalind was too important to him to risk.

But Nick did need help with the research, so he bribed Monroe with a bottle of wine and asked him to meet him in the trailer.

Monroe carried in a folding chair used for outdoor functions.

"You do know there are plenty of places to sit, right?" Nick asked him with mirth.

"You do know I can smell that you and your girlfriend had sex on every surface in this place, right?"

Nick had the decency to look a little sheepish. "We cleaned up."

Monroe rolled his eyes. "It's not just the fluids. The sweat. The pheromones. Heavy breathing. You two must have made love for hours." The blutbad pointed to the desk. "There's a strong scent of hexenbiest seeped into the wood."

"Adalind was wearing my shirt and reading from a journal, in French, fluently!" Nick defended. It would have taken willpower than no being in the universe possessed to have resisted Nick's need to take Adalind. And she certainly didn't complain. Nick remembered fondly her every moan, her every whimper. The way she had begged him to take her harder. Demanded that he claim her.

Monroe cleared his throat, loudly. "I know what you're thinking. I can smell you! If you want to do some research, I suggest you put a halt on that train of thought. Unless of course you decided that police work in no longer interesting and you would rather spend the rest of your time with your hexenbiest."

Nick took a deep breath and picked up a book, promising himself he would contact Adalind as soon as the case was wrapped up.

His need for her was a constant thing. And finding out Renard would try to drive a wedge between them in an attempt to gain power made Nick even more possessive of Adalind.

He trusted her when she told him she wanted only him. But he did not trust Renard not to use dark methods to get what he wanted.

Dark methods were certainly on the list for Sean Renard to use. But given that Adalind was a powerful hexenbiest, and there for had the ability to either block or counteract anything he might do, he thought it best to use them only after exhausting other methods.

He first decided to try surprising her at her home. A bottle of her favorite wine, a box of her favorite chocolates and a bouquet of her favorite flowers were his weapons in is seduction of the wayward hexenbiest. Renard was certain that his charm and his power were far superior to Nick Burkhardt's. And all he needed was to apologize for breaking her heart. Tell her he could not stop thinking of her. And kiss her passionately. He was certain that she would fall into his arms, they would have incredible make up sex, and she would go back to be his devoted little witch, willing to do any and everything he asked.

However, when he went to her home, he discovered she was not there.

He waited for over an hour for her, but she never showed.

What he didn't know, was that Adalind had gotten her emergency bag from her car, one that had a change of clothes, among other things, and had taken a cab to Nick's apartment. She had missed him desperately and waited there for him.

Nick had assumed it was too late to call Adalind, and so had decided to just go home after finishing his research in the trailer.

He thought he would have to make do with a picture of Adalind and his own hand.

So when he opened his door and saw Adalind, in a black negligee, high heels, stalkings, garter belts and a come hither smile, his elation was too much to contain.

He was on her in an instant.

In the morning, he served Adalind breakfast in bed and told her about Monroe knowing they had sex all over the trailer and bringing his own chair to conduct research.

Adalind giggled. "We do have a habit of christening every surface of whatever place we happened to be in."

Nick kissed her and moved his hand over her bare legs, sliding over the silk flesh to her sweet core.

"I just can't get enough of you. I need you more than I need air. And when I have you, I want to have you everywhere, to make sure I've thoroughly had you."

"Oh I'm far from complaining." She said, pressing her lips to him. "But the poor blutbad might. I'll make a potion that will remove our scents from any area. So Monroe will be able to be more comfortable."

Much later, Adalind got a call.

"Adalind, you are awesome!" Monroe praised her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, though of course he couldn't see. "I hate for your friendship with Nick to have been ruined over something that was essentially my fault."

"Yeah right. I'm sure Nick is a very willing accomplish. That boy is what we call smitten. And I know you feel the same way about him. A grimm and a hexenbiest, I guess I really can't be surprised that that much passion is so intense. I just really don't want to smell it. It makes things pretty awkward when I'm around you guys."

Adalind laughed. "I promise to use the potion to at least temper down our scents."

It was important to Adalind to stay on the good sides of all of Nick's friends. She didn't want to cause any animosity. She had no interest in isolating Nick. That was Sean's game, not Adalind's. She wanted to protect Nick from Renard. From anyone who would try to manipulate and control him, really.

Yes, she had tried with that zaubertrank, but it had not worked the way she had thought and everything was so much better than what she had planned.

Adalind didn't want to lose the Nick she was falling in love with. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to be surrounded by people who cared about and looked out for him.

Nick's friends were also becoming her friends. They saw how happy she made Nick and always greeted her with bright smiles.

Like the time Nick had messaged her that he couldn't meet her for lunch because he and Hank had to talk to witnesses.

Adalind had taken it upon herself to take food for both Nick and his partner, with some extra just in case.

It turned out to be a great idea. Not only had Nick given her a tight hug and deep kiss after she had placed the box with the items on his desk, but his partner Hank and a man who introduced himself as sergeant Wu gave Adalind big smiles and informed her she was welcome anytime.

And no, she had not put a single drop of any potion in any items of food. Their gratitude and friendliness was genuine.

Also genuine was the sour expression on Renard's face as he stared out at the group from his office.

The half royal continued to try to reach Adalind and persuade her to rejoin him. He also tried to become more friendly with Nick. But both quests were not going well.

He needed them both on his side if he were to overthrow his family. He especially needed Nick's family's treasures. The key Renard was certain the grimm had would put him in good standing with the royals. Possibly, it may even help him eventually become more powerful than them.

Nick and Adalind being completely devoted to each other and not to Renard did not fare well for the half zauberbiest's plans.

Nick wasn't vulnerable if he had Adalind by his side. Adalind would do nothing for Renard if it meant hurting and possibly losing Nick.

Adjusting his plan, Renard figured that his best bet was to charm Adalind into returning to him, but still carry on an affair with Burkhardt and manipulate the grimm into doing the Portland Prince's bidding.

But he continued to hit snags.

Like when he discovered winning Adalind's heart again was going to be very difficult.

This discovery was made when he decided to pop round to her home. If she was alone than he would use his charms on her. If Burkhardt was there than he would watch them and look for any weaknesses in their relationship.

He should have left when he saw Burkhardt's vehicle parked in front of her house.

Nick and Adalind were sitting on her couch, watching television when out of the corner of her eye, Adalind spotted Renard's unmistakable frame pass by her window.

Feeling a bit petty and vindictive, she changed her demeanor and body language.

She cuddled closer to Nick, kissed him on his neck and along the side of his face and said in a needy voice, "I want to suck you. I want your cock in my mouth. I need to taste you."

Nick first looked at her wide eyed, but quickly adjusted himself to allow her access to his manhood.

Adalind controlled her gag reflex and swallowed his entire member. As she moved her head up and down, she could feel the organ sliding along her throat the way it normally slid along her walls.

She made as many sounds as loud as she could, knowing the vibrations would add to Nick's pleasure and knowing that Renard would hear everything.

She was really pleased Nick was not silent. He was very vocal about how good she was and made him feel.

"You're amazing baby!" He shouted.

He tried to warn her when he was close, but she stayed where she was and he erupted into her mouth. She greedily swallowed every drop of him.

When she released him with a pop, he pulled her up and slammed his lips to hers, uncaring that traces of him still lingered.

"I want my mouth on all of you." Nick growled. "I need you."

Clothes were removed and they pressed their bodies together. Adalind spared a moment to wonder if Sean was still out there, but she found she really didn't care and focused all of her attention to what Nick was doing to her.

Unfortunately for Renard, he was still looking. He just couldn't seem to make himself move. The sight of the grimm and the hexenbiest together shocking him to the point of paralysis.

He knew the two of them were intimate. But it had never occurred to him just how passionate they were for one another.

Adalind's cry of bliss shot right through Renard. Her face was contorted in pure ecstasy.

It was far too obvious she wasn't faking.

And he couldn't remember a single moment when being intimate with her that he ever made her look or sound like that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Four hours, Catherine! The two of them were tangled up together for four hours. And that was after he had his head between her legs for at least twenty minutes. Did I mention the fact that he put his mouth all over her body?! You would think she had been covered in chocolate, the way he was licking her all over! Lets not forget how he picked her up and re positioned her so he could take her at a different angle. I didn't know your daughter was that limber. And then, when they were finally finished, Adalind was passed out. So Nick, not looking at all tired and with a very smug expression on his face, picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Like he had done it several times before!"

"Did you stand outside her window for four hours? That's insane." Catherine deadpanned.

"No, I did not stand outside her window the whole time." Sean responded with annoyance. "I stuck a miniature camera in the corner of the window and it sent the video to my cell phone. But we're getting off topic. Adalind is involved with a grimm and has completely turned her back on me and the plan!"

Sean Renard didn't mention the reason he suspected Adalind had gone over to team grimm. That Adalind had discovered he and Catherine had been having an affair.

"To be fair, if this grimm is able to perform for several hours and make her pass out from pleasure, we can't really blame her for wanting to be loyal to him. Good dick can be really hard to come by. Super dick is impossible to find."

"But that's the problem. How is he able to out sex a beister. That kind of stamina is impossible. And if he can outlast a hexenbiest in sex, than what does that say about his skills in battle. That kind of strength and stamina does not bode well for anyone considered an enemy."

Catherine had to agree. If this grimm, NIck Burkhardt could make her daughter turn her back on someone like Sean Renard, than he was capable of doing many impossible things.

Maybe even taking down the royals all on his own.

Catherine didn't express it out loud to Sean, but she wondered if she should encourage her daughter to keep the grimm and teach her to persuade him to help the mother and daughter gain power.

And since seducing Sean had ensured being included in the quest for power, why shouldn't seducing Nick also work.

Playing both sides would ensure her a place on the winning team.

Plus, she really wanted to know what it was like to experience some grimm dick.

Catherine greatly underestimated her daughter and the bond she had with the grimm. She also overestimated Adalind's affection for her and what she was willing to put up with.

Catherine showed up at her daughter's home without bothering to call first. She hoped to catch her with the grimm. Wanting to meet him and see for herself what he was like.

She thought Nick Burkhardt was certainly pleasing to look at. But he didn;t really seem all that imposing and powerful.

Then again, Catherine knew appearances could be very deceiving.

"Nick, this is my mother." Adalind said, motioning from the grimm to the older hexenbiest.

"It's nice to meet you. You have an amazing daughter. You must be very proud of her."

"Of course. She does take so much after me." Catherine returned, trying to convey to the grimm that anything the daughter did, the mother could do better because she had more knowledge and experience.

The older hexenbiest discreetly used her magic to influence the grimm and his hormones, making his mind and libido believe she was someone he deeply desired.

But the message and the magic seemed to have gotten lost in translation, because Nick simply looked at Adalind, total love and adoration in his eyes.

Catherine realized she would need to get the grimm alone in order to use the full effect of her magic, or else her daughter would know.

Adalind would tolerate a lot of things from her, but stealing her boyfriend was not one of them.

Of course Catherine didn't know Adalind knew about her affair with Sean Renard and was already very distrustful of her. Or that her daughter's affection for her was nearly non existent.

"Did you really think calling my mother would make me go back to you!" Adalind shouted at Renard through the telephone.

"I thought maybe she could talk some sense into you and convince you to return to your own kind." Renard defended. "It's unnatural for a grimm and a hexenbiest to be in a relationship."

"My kind! You mean like you and my mother, who have been having an affair behind my back for god knows how long? And speaking of my mother and unnatural relationships, you should know she tried flirting with my grimm. I say tried, because Nick turned her down flat. He barely even acknowledged her. So maybe you should have told her that hexenbiests and grimms don't belong together."

Sean stood motionless for a moment at the news. Getting confirmation that Adalind indeed knew about his affair with her mother was very little help. Especially since it came with the knowledge that Catherine only seemed to care about her own agenda and held no loyalty to anyone. Adding on to the fact that once again Nick Burkhardt proved himself to be a better man than Sean Renard, the Portland Prince realized just how massively his plan had backfired.

Attempting to clean up the mess he made, Sean poured all of the sweet sincerity in his voice.

"Adalind, I'm sorry. I know I was a fool. I.."

"Save it, Sean." Adalind interrupted. She knew full well the man was a masterful manipulator. She was not about to fall for his charm. Knowing full well it was nothing but a facade. "Keep trying to interfere with mine or Nick's life and you'll find out just how bad I can be."

Without bothering to wait for a reply, Adalind hung up the phone.

Renard decided to cease all further attempts in gaining Nick and Adalind's support until he had gained enough information that would help him.

He also decided it was best to end all of his relationships with Catherine. Both professional and personal.

Catherine wanted to destroy everything in her hotel suite. How dare that grimm turn her down.

She had "accidentally" ran into him while he and his partner were out working a case. She had told him she wanted his help in looking for a gift for Adalind. Nick had jumped at the chance to do something nice for her daughter.

Catherine had lead him to a boutique that sold various ladies apparel. However, her plan started to go downhill when Nick failed to pick up on ant of the hints that she was flirting with him. Or respond to the seduction magic she was using all of her energy toward him.

At the boutique, Nick pointed out a blue dress he swore would look great on Adalind.

Catherine informed him that she had the same body she did before she had Adalind.

Nick hadn't seemed to hear her. He was too busy fitting his hands around the dress to see if it was his girlfriend's size.

When Catherine dropped that she was an expert at yoga, Nick's response was to say with a secret grin on his face, "Must be where Adalind gets it from."

Having enough, Catherine placed her hand on Nick's neck, attempting to send magical pheromones strait into him.

Adalind had come into the boutique at that moment and Nick immediately shrugged Catherine's hand off and went to Adalind. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He then pulled her to the blue dress from earlier and asked her to try it on. Which she had. Not only did Nick profess her to be the most beautiful woman in the world, but he also insisted on slipping shoes that went with the dress on her feet.

Adalind shot her mother a smug smile, then she and Nick paid for the items and left the shop together. Leaving behind an irate Catherine.

But she was nothing if not resourceful. There were ways of making men her slaves. Catherine had made a zaubertrank enough times to be able to do it from memory. It was really a matter of obtaining all of the ingredients. The hardest one of course being Nick's blood.

But that was easily solved by the annual blood drive that Nick always participated in and using a potion to transform herself into looking like one of the young helpers.

The next step was to slip it into some food only Nick would eat. Catherine suspected that Nick shared everything, especially with her daughter. Adalind would warn Nick about eating anything her mother had prepared, so baking was out of the question.

Luckily, due to using a skeleton key, Catherine was able to get into Nick's apartment, where she saw raw tomatoes. Adalind was allergic, so she wouldn't be touching them. Catherine was sure Nick was not the sort to make his guests sandwiches. He was more likely to order from a take out place. So Catherine injected the produce with the potion.

When Nick got home from work, he did make himself a sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes. Fifteen minutes later, he was throwing it all back up in his toilet.

Feeling nauseous and in pain, he called Adalind. "Baby, I don't think I'll be able to see you tonight." He really wanted to see her, but he was certain he was not going to be much fun to be around. And he wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with him when he was sick.

But Adalind surprised him by saying, "Give me an hour to gather some things and I'll be right over there."

Even though his body felt miserable, his heart felt like it was soaring. To have his hexenbiest still want to be with him when he was unable to fully give her the attention he knew she deserved meant the world to him.

He brushed his teeth, washed his face and changed into a pair of sweatpants, but no shirt. He felt too warm to cover up completely. He then laid on his couch as he waited for his hexenbiest to come.

Nick had given Adalind a key to his place, so she was able to let herself in.

It was strange, but he swore she had never looked more beautiful then she did as she entered his apartment. Every single part of him yearned to have her close to him.

"Hey baby." Adalind greeted him in a soft sweet voice. Nick wondered if it had always sounded so angelic.

She first kissed him gently on his forehead, them she fetched a washcloth and dampened it in cold water.

She placed the cold compress on his forehead, kissed him on his chin, and then went to the kitchen to prepare the soup she was sure would ease his nausea.

That's when Adalind noticed the half eaten sandwich and the rest of the tomatoes Nick had sliced.

Something about it didn't seem right. Adalind didn't want to jump to conclusions, so she first made sure the ham was still safe to eat.

It was brand new.

So the hexenbiest examined the tomato slices. Sure enough, they had been injected with a potion. Probably a zaubertrank, if she was not mistaken.

Adalind just knew her mother was the one responsible.

Making sure Nick had his eyes closed and was resting, Adalind woged, used her powers to wither and turn the tomatoes to dust, did the same for the rest of Nick's sandwich and washed it all down his drain.

Adalind would make sure her mother paid. But that would wait. Nick needed her at the moment and he would always come first.

While his soup heated on the stove, she changed into a cotton nightgown.

Soon they were both sitting on his couch, cuddled together.

Nick seemed uninterested in eating and much more interested in Adalind. While she was never opposed to receiving his attention, for her own peace of mind, she really wanted him to get something in his stomach.

So she did the most logical thing she could think of; promise she would give him a kiss after each spoonful of soup he consumed.

It worked. And once the whole bowl had been consumed, she allowed him to touch her all he wanted in any way he wanted.

Nick wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips all over her face.

He whispered her name like a prayer. "Adalind. I need you."

"You should rest." She tried to command him, but it fell short. Partly because she tilted her head to the side so he could trail kisses down her neck and partly because of the breathy sigh that escaped her lips as his hands slipped under her nightdress and over her body.

"I don't need rest. I need you." He proclaimed. "You're so soft. So beautiful." He pulled away to look her in the eye, "I've fallen in love with you."

Adalind's breath caught. To actually hear the words meant more to her than she had ever believed.

"I love you too Nick."

And she did, with all of her heart. Nick gave her all of the affection and all of the attention she had ever needed in her life. How could she not be completely head over heels in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well, well, somebody's being awful careful walking today." Caroline remarked with a knowing grin.

Adalind simply gave her friend a side glance and a smile as she continued to move slowly to her office.

It hadn't taken long for Nick to feel much better from his zaubertrank poisoning once he had consumed Adalind's soup.

After confessing their love for one another, things took a turn for the hot, steamy and passionate.

Adalind still had no clue how or when they had gone from the couch to Nick's bed. She knew they had sex on the couch because she remembered her legs being spread so that one hung off the edge, her foot touching the floor, and the other rested on top of the back part of the couch. Her hands had been above her head, holding onto the arm of the couch. Nick's hands had been covering hers and he had been kissing her as he thrust into her.

She knew their arms wrapped around each other at some point, but they had still continued to move together.

There was a long period where Adalind could remember nothing but all consuming euphoria. Then, a part of her registered she was on a bed, belly down. Nick's thumb was inside her wet core and his fingers were playing with her clit. His mouth was busy with her ass. She knew that because of the marks on her cheeks.

Nick had more than a few marks on his body, so Adalind knew she had given as good as she got.

Though Adalind thought it was a little unfair the grimm had zero trouble walking around. When they had kissed and parted ways for their respective jobs, Nick had practically strutted to his vehicle. While Adalind had to focus to make her legs carry her from one place to another.

"We are definitely spending the night at my place tonight." Adalind messaged Nick. "I need a hot bath, a full body massage and slow soft kisses that lead to gentle love making in a comfortable bed with lots of pillows and two thousand thread count sheets."

Adalind had no interest in foregoing sex with Nick for even a single night. She just thought it best to keep their marathon sex to the tame stuff until her body was ready to go wild again.

"Anything for you, my angel." Nick replied.

With being kept occupied by Nick all night, Adalind had yet to think of a way to get revenge on her mother for giving Nick a zaubertrank.

It may have failed, backfired fantastically in fact, but that was little comfort to Adalind. Her grimm had gotten sick and her mother had tried to take him away from Adalind.

It wasn't enough that she had been with Sean, Catherine still felt the need to take another man from her daughter.

Adalind was not about to let this offence go unpunished.

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody had a really good night last night." Wu commented when Nick entered his precincts bullpen with a far too pleased grin on his face.

"Let me guess, you saw Adalind last night."

"Not exactly a difficult guess." Wu informed Hank.

When Nick's wide grin returned a little later after his phone had signaled a message, Hank and Wu looked at each other and said simultaneously, "He's seeing Adalind again tonight."

"She wants me to give her a full body massage." Nick told them.

"The fact that you look so happy to be giving someone a massage clearly shows how gone you are. Please tell me you've said the L word to her."

"We said it to each other last night." Nick informed the sergeant. "Something I ate really messed with me. She came over without me asking her to, made me soup and took care of me. Just having her there made me feel better."

"Meanwhile, I'm spending most nights alone with me cat." Wu grumbled and walked off.

A few hours later, Hank looked up from the witness statement he had been reading and said, "Hey, isn't that your girlfriend's mother?"

Nick looked up and sure enough, Catherine Schade was walking into the precincts bullpen.

A sudden strong wave of nausea came over the grimm. But he took a deep breath and tried to ignore it. He didn't want to risk offending Adalind's mom. He didn't think Adalind would be too happy if her mother told her Nick had ran to the bathroom as soon as he saw her walk to him.

Even though the queasy feeling in his stomach got worse as the older hexenbiest drew near, Nick plastered on a friendly smile and stood up to greet her.

"Nick, how are you? I was hoping we could have lunch together. My treat." Catherine offered brightly. So certain her potion had worked and that the grimm would be desperate to be with her. And would jump at the chance to spend time with her.

Unfortunately, she chose to lean in and kiss Nick on his cheek. He found it impossible to hold down his nausea and vomited all over her and her very expensive outfit.

A deep throaty laugh was heard and every eye turned to see Sean Renard, highly respected Captain, red faced and doing a terrible job at holding in his amusement at the situation.

Catherine, however, was very far from amused. She screamed, cursing Nick out in several languages and headed to the restrooms to clean herself up.

The moment she was gone, Nick found he felt a lot better. He checked himself over and was both impressed and puzzled on how he hadn't gotten any of the mess on himself.

Still, he went to the men's room to make sure and wash his mouth out. He could her Catherine screeching in the ladies room next door.

He felt bad and knew he should offer to get her clothes dry cleaned, but thought it was best to talk to her once she calmed down.

He really hoped this wouldn't ruin his plans with Adalind for that evening.

When he was sure he was presentable. Nick downed a cup of coffee and headed back to his desk, where he saw Hank and Wu talking into his cellphone.

"Nick threw up all over your mom. He seems alright, but your mother is still in the ladies room, screaming."

Nick grabbed the phone and said hurriedly, "Please don't be mad at me. I swear I didn't mean too."

"I'm not mad at you, baby. I love you. I was just worried about you when your friends called me and said you threw up. Do you need me to get you anything?" Adalind said with love and affection.

Secretly, she was cheering and laughing over the news that Nick had thrown up on her mother. No doubt Catherine believed her potion had worked and that Nick would be falling over himself to please her.

Adalind was ecstatic that her sweet beloved had gotten a little payback for her. Oh, she believed her mother still deserved to suffer, but this little event made the matter less pressing.

Adalind sent a text to Catherine's phone. "When you give someone a zaubertrank, make sure they're not protected by a hexenbiest who loves them."

It was well known in beister communities that a hexenbiest in love was able to use that love to boost potions and magic that protected their loved ones. Often making them more powerful than most other beisters.

Catherine glared at her phone, but chose not to reply. There was really nothing she could say. It was obvious her daughter knew of her manipulation and had taken precautions. Catherine realized she had lost her daughter's love and devotion. That Adalind most likely knew of her affair with Renard and had turned her back on the plan to gain Sean the throne.

Catherine sighed, doing her best not to break something. She hated losing. Really hated losing to someone she had always thought lesser than her. The fact that her daughter had proven to be more cunning left Catherine feeling sick. But at the moment, there was nothing she could do or she could end up making things worse for herself.

When she walked out of the bathroom Sean Renard was waiting.

"I suggest you stop trying to be in Nick's presence. Or you could end up ruining more clothes."

Catherine shot him a death glare and stalked off, out of the building, trying not to be seen by anybody. Especially her daughter's boyfriend.

Despite how sweet Adalind had been on the phone, Nick was still a little worried about her being annoyed with him. That she might tell him to stay at his place that night. Or at least, be less affectionate with him.

But there was no message for him to stay at his place. And when he entered her home, there was a trail of rose petals leading to her bathroom.

His breath caught at seeing her in the tub, surrounded by white foam. The strawberry bubble bath he had purchased for her filling the room with a sweet scent.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and carefully got onto the tub with her, trying to to splash any of the water.

Nick then pulled Adalind into his arms and placed gentle kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

He slowly roamed his hands all over her body, massaging away any aches.

A contented sigh escaped her lips. "I've been looking forward to this all day. Been dreaming of being in your arms. Your hands and lips all over me."

"I wish my place had a decent bathtub. So I could have treated you to your after sex ritual. I hated seeing you uncomfortable."

Usually, the couple stayed at Adalind's place. Mostly due to Nick sometimes getting a call at all hours. He didn't want to make Adalind feel the need to leave too if he had to go.

When they had their Olympic level love making, Nick would always draw Adalind a hot bath and caress her body to soothe away any ache that could occur. It's why he had purchased her the bubble bath. She loved strawberries and Nick knew the scent would help relax her further.

Usually, when they had sex in his apartment or the trailer, places where a hot soak would be impossible, Nick wasn't quite so aggressive or demanding.

But last night had been different. It was like a part of him had to reclaim his hexenbiest again. Just like he had done their first night. He couldn't hold himself back. And each cry of bliss from Adalind spurred Nick on to give her more, until she had passed out from all of her orgasms.

"Trust me. I wasn't really complaining. Any night with you is worth the soreness." She kissed his lips, then rested her head on his chest as he massaged her back.

They stayed like that until the water began to get too cool, then they let the water out, rinsed and dried off and Nick carried Adalind to her bed.

He left her just long enough to get the things for a cheese fondue. During that time, Adalind thought about what they had said in the tub. She also thought about how Sean and Catherine, or anyone who had a grudge against Nick and/or Adalind, might try to harm the grimm.

"What's going through that pretty head of yours?" Nick asked when he came back and set the food on the bed.

"Us. Living together."

Nick looked at her with surprise and before Adalind could say anything else, crashed his lips to hers.

Needless to say, he liked that idea very much.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after Adalind had suggested them living together, Nick laid in bed awake with Adalind sleeping in his arms and a large smile on his face.

The night had been filled with passionate love making, absolutely no time for discussing anything.

Nick imagined what living with Adalind would be like and the joy in his heart only got bigger.

There would stop being a need to discuss whose place they were staying at that night or being forced to go back to his lonely apartment when he had to work late on a case and he didn't want to bother Adalind.

There would always be an assurance they would be sleeping in the same bed every night. Preparing meals together in their kitchen. Having friends over and sharing special events in their home.

The more Nick thought about it the more he loved it.

And then he focused more on the images in his mind. It wasn't an apartment he was dreaming about, it was a house.

His and Adalind's house. Designed by the two of them. A merging of their tastes and interests. It was perfection.

He felt Adalind stir awake in his arms and he didn't stop himself from gazing at her as her eyes opened and she looked at him with a loving smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Nick lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips. She cupped his head as they lingered for a moment.

Once they were able to pull themselves away from one another and start their day, Nick told her his imaginings of them living together.

"I realized that everything I was thinking took place in a house, not an apartment."

"I wouldn't mind having a yard so I could have an herb garden." Adalind said thoughtfully.

Nick smiled brightly, thrilled that Adalind was not only taking his idea seriously, but was also already imagining for herself things she would want. He believed that boded well for his plan.

Adalind thought the idea of getting a house together made sense. It would certainly be more secure for the both of them. She was sure her protection spells would be stronger with a place she and Nick actually owned.

Searching for a house took time. Especially when the two people looking for the house had very busy lives. Most of the house hunting took place when the two of them were curled up in bed, resting between rounds of love making. Adalind would get out her home laptop and search for houses for sale in their area. Each one also used any breaks they had at work and then would send the info to the others email or cell phone.

During those weeks of house hunting, Nick and Adalind's friends ended up meeting. Unfortunately, it was not under the best of circumstances.

Nick and Hank were assigned to investigate a criminal lawyer suspected of hiring his current and former clients to commit crimes against those the lawyer felt wronged him.

A former secretary, who was suing the lawyer, Raymond Kines, for sexual harassment, claimed her car had been vandalized on several occasions because her former boss was sending men to do it, and that he had done similar to other people. After the second time her tires had been slashed and her windows broken, she had set up a small security camera hidden in the rear view mirror that was motion activated. The camera picked up a man who had been arrested several times for breaking into houses and stealing any valuables. Since the vandals lawyer was the former boss of the car owner, it was enough of a coinsurance to investigate further.

And that's when the murder plot was discovered.

Kines was furious about being rejected by a woman he had been seeing and had offered to pay five thousand dollars to a couple of his frequent clients if they would kill her.

Burks had recorded every conversation he had with his clients as a means of insurance. If they didn't pay him, the recording would be edited and given to the police if the client failed to pay attorney's fees.

It was completely unethical and illegal. Kines would have been arrested and disbarred, but his clients wouldn't have known that.

Kines had recorded himself offering to waive his fee and even give money if two particularly violent clients would kill Kines' ex girlfriend.

When Kines told the hitmen where his ex worked, a chill ran down Nick's spine. It was the same law office Adalind worked at. Then Kines continued with the description and said she was a devorce lawyer (Nick knew Adalind was a financial and business lawyer) by the name of Felicia Alverez.

Not Adalind, but her friend. Adalind had often talked about her closest friends at her law firm.

Nick's instincts warned him they needed to move fast.

Hank and Nick called for an all points bulletin on Kines, whose new secretary said took off the moment the officers entered the office building where he worked. They also had people check the courthouse and the law firm to attempt to find Felicia and ensure she was safe.

Nick called Adalind, certain she would know where her friend would be at that time. Adalind told him Felicia was meeting a new client at his place of work. Adding up all of the information, the detectives and the blonde lawyer were certain the meeting was really a set up.

Sure enough, when Nick and Hank arrived at the address Adalind provided, they discovered two men with large knives pointed at a woman.

Nick and Hank tackled the two men and quickly disarmed them. The two men were taken by surprise and had not had a chance to put up a fight, though that didn't stop them from cursing at the detectives. Or threatening the lawyer who had hired them.

"If I ever see him again I'm ripping his fucking throat out!" One growled.

Obviously they weren't hired for their intelligence. Seeing as how more charges could be added on because of voicing threats.

With everything that had happened right in front of her and finding out her ex had put a hit out on her, the emotional toll caused Felicia to woge. Not fully, just enough for other wesen and grimms to know what she was.

Nik was surprised to see that she wasn't a hexenbiest but some sort of large cat like wesen. He had assumed that most of the people in Adalind's law firm were biester.

She seemed to take a slight step back, as if in reflex, then shook her head slightly, going back to her regular form.

"Oh! You're Adalind's!" Felicia said, recognizing the man she had seen coming out of her friend's office with a satisfied grin on his face a number of times. She cut herself off from saying grimm, since Adalind had told her Nick's partner was not yet in the loop about everything.

Nick smiled brightly like a boy who just found out his crush liked him back. "Is that what Adalind calls me, hers?"

"Actually, she calls you things like "my man", "my sexy man", her reason for rushing out of work and turning down most invites for drinks from friends at the office and all invites from any guys who are looking to get a little too friendly."

"Who are these guys trying to get too friendly with her?" Nick nearly growled.

Felicia laughed. "Don't worry. They backed off when Adalind asked them if they could last four hours like you can. Of course, there's always that one guy whose persistent and claimed he could. We all knew he was lying. Adalind shot him down by telling him you carry a badge, a gun and were very possessive of her."

"Damn right." Nick nodded his head once. "I've waited my whole life for Adalind. I sure as hell won't be letting her go without a fight."

Clearly impressed, Felicia said, "I think Adalind's been wishing for someone like you her whole life. You are everything to her and she's just as possessive as you. Trust me when I say she's fighting just as hard for your relationship as you are."

Hank cleared his throat. Then held out his hand. "I'm Hank Griffin, Nick's partner and the unfortunate soul who has to see him all happy and in love while I suffer from being single."

Nick smiled at Hank ensuring to let the attractive woman know he was very much unattached and unhappy about it.

They called in the arrests and the men were taken to the precinct for lock up. They were notified Kines had been picked up and taken to the jail. He had run a red light in is attempt to flee the area and had caused a crash. Thankfully, no one was hurt and it was one more thing to tack on to Kines' list of crimes.

Felicia followed behind the detectives in her own car, saying she was composed enough to drive. She happily gave her witness statement about the whole incident.

Nick read Felicia as a woman who knew she was smart and sexy. She was a strong willed woman who was unafraid to take charge. Assertive and confident, she was one to never allow anyone to get away with giving her less than their very best. She expected a man to treat her as an equal. She didn't need a man to make more money than her or take care of her financially. She expected a man to take care of her emotional needs and sexual desires. She wanted a life partner, one who was a passionate lover and a good friend.

And with her dark looks and lush curves, Hank was practically salivating with desire every time he looked at her.

Nick was sure Adalind had been right in thinking Felicia and Hank would make a very good match.

They just had to inform the older detective about the whole grimm wesen thing.

Adalind ran in to the precinct's bullpen and as soon as she spotted her friend chatting with Nick and Hank at their desks she rushed to her and pulled her into a tight hug, relieved to see her friend was safe.

She then turned to Nick, hugged him just as tightly and kissed him deeply. She whispered in his ear, softly, for only him to hear. "When we get home, I am giving you a hero's reward."

Turning back to her friend, as if she hadn't just enticed Nick, Adalind said to Felicia, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thanks to your boyfriend and his partner." Felicia replied. "I just can't believe Ray actually wanted to kill me. We only went out a few times. And he wasn't really all that passionate about us."

"More than likely it's an ego thing." Nick explained. "Being the one getting rejected was not something he could tolerate. You were the one to end it, not him. He didn't like having the control taken from him and decided you needed to suffer for it."

"That makes more sense. Him being a control freak with a fragile ego is part of the reason I dumped him." Felicia sighed wistfully. "If only I could find a man who respected me as an equal and was also romantic. Like Adalind did. But where could I find someone like that."

"Why don't we all go for drinks after work?" Hank suggested.

That was the start of Hank and Felicia dating.

Within just a few days, Monroe would also be starting his own romance thanks to Nick being a detective and his friend.

A wesen owned spice and herb shop had been broken into, the owner killed. The victims sister arrived to handle things. She had been startled and wary at first, she didn't trust the police and she certainly did not believe a grimm would be concerned with the death of a wesen. But changed when Nick introduced her to his blutbad friend Monroe and hexenbiest girlfriend Adalind.

When the men who killed her brother Freddy broke into the shop again and tried to hurt her, Nick offered Rosalee protection and called Monroe when the female fuchsbau requested that the blutbad be the one to stay with her.

Ultimately, it was Rosalee who was the greatest help in solving her brothers murder. The men who broke into the shop were addicted to an herb that only gave wesen a certain high. Nick was able to read that the fuchsbau herself was a recovering addict. She lead them to where the perpetrators were most likely getting their fix and even saved Monroe's life when one attacked him by hitting the murderous wesen in the head with a brick.

By the end of the case, Nick could tell his friend was smitten and was certain the pretty lady fuchsbau was a permanent member of the group.

Hank was puzzled at first why Nick had asked Monroe to help protect a witness. All he had known about the guy was that Nick had once suspected him of kidnapping and he had a freakish amount of knowledge about timepieces.

Though Hank knew it shouldn't really surprise him that Nick had somehow befriended the guy, that was just how Nick was. Able to turn most acquaintances into friends and friends into family.

It wasn't long before everyone found themselves socializing more with one another.

Adalind befriended Rosalee. The hexenbiest had offered her condolences about the loss of the fuchsbau's brother and offered to help with anything.

The two women would meet up, share a cup of coffee and talk about whatever was on their minds.

Of course, with Nick being a detective and a grimm, Monroe, Rosalee and Adalind spent a great deal of their time together helping him with whatever case he was working on.

Making friends and helping the good grimm protect people made Rosalee decide to stay in the city and operate her brother's business herself.

And since Monroe had his own business fixing clocks and Adalind was a financial and business lawyer, Rosalee had plenty of help in making the business a success.

If it was true that there was strength in numbers, than Nick and Adalind felt like the strongest people in the world.

Adalind especially was enjoying having Nick and her friends getting along so well. It added more people on her side incase Sean or Catherine tried to pull any more stunts trying to drive a wedge between herself and Nick.

The more people around Nick who loved him and wanted to help him, the more people that stood between Nick and the manipulations of Sean Renard and Catherine Schade.

Adalind especially enjoyed how there were wesen members with teeth and claws that could tear a body apart, and that the human members carried badges and guns.

Wu was added to the group when he noticed Nick's male friends were getting very attractive girlfriends.

"You don't by any chance have any other single friends, do you?" Wu asked Adalind one day when she came by the precinct to have lunch with Nick and talk to him about their group of friends getting together to have dinner at a restaurant.

"My friend Caroline is single." Adalind said when she thought about what Nick had told her about the sergeant and considering who she knew that would be a good match for him. "But I feel the need to warn you. She loves cats and is a big gamer."

"Sounds like my soulmate."

"Oh, great! How about I call her and the eight of us can all have dinner together."

That evening, as Nick and Adalind were getting ready to meet their friends at the selected restaurant, Nick asked, "The friend you're setting up with Wu, Caroline, what kind of wesen is she?"

"Dryades. Human stories would call her a wood nymph. Wu would probably find her wesen form really attractive."

"Wood nymph? Like in those Greek myths of women who are chased around by guys with legs like goats?"

Adalind laughed. "Kind of. Of course, like with all stories, there have been a lot of exaggeration. Dryades are known for being very clever. And full of energy. A friendly nature unless you try to hurt someone they care about."

Seeing a thoughtful look over Nick's face, Adalind asked what was wrong.

"I'm just worried about how good of a match it will be. Remember, Wu's human."

"There won't be a problem. Dryades never harm those they care about. If you're worried about speed or strength, neither would be triggered unless there's a threat. And if you're worried about their sex life, those like Caroline have always been able to enjoy themselves no matter who they were with. Just a little bit of affection can go a long way. A slow kiss and a soft caress can trigger an orgasm. There also may be a little something about Dryades that can get a man going and lasting a long time."

"What about Hank and Felicia?"

"Trust me. Everything will be alright."

Nick read Caroline as a woman who loved to laugh. A sense of humor was the most important quality in a potential life partner. It made her a good match for Wu.

Wu seemed to be taken with her right away.

The whole group sat around their table, talking and laughing with ease.

Seeing Nick so happy and surrounded by people who already loved him or were starting to made Adalind feel more at ease about Nick's safety.

Especially since she could see Sean Renard in one corner of the restaurant and her mother in another, staring at the large group with calculating and conniving looks on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Sean Renard felt as though everything was slipping through his fingers. The grimm, Nick Burkhardt, was surrounded by people who wanted nothing from him but his friendship.

It was becoming more and more difficult for the Prince of Portland to find a way to manipulate and control him. There were too many people looking out for Nick. And all of them had more of the grimm's trust than Sean ever could.

It seemed that Adalind was ensuring Renard would never get his hands on the grimm or the keys. The hexenbiest had put a great deal of effort into gaining the trust, admiration and fondness of Nick's friends. Even going so far as to set them up with her friends.

Anything Sean would try to say against Adalind would be immediately ignored or rejected.

Everyone could see how happy Adalind made Nick. Adalind was good to Nick's friends. And it was obvious to anyone with working eyes how in love the grimm and the hexenbiest were.

Renard knew he had lost the grimm. But he was sure he could still gain the key. All he had to do was find out where Nick kept it.

"Here, I got you a special chain so you can wear the key around your neck and keep it on you at all times." Adalind said to Nick as they laid in bed, naked, enjoying a snack between rounds of lovemaking.

She slipped the key onto the chain then placed it on him.

"How do I look."

"Sexy." Adalind responded, raking her eyes slowly over his chest.

They moved to each other, meeting for a deep kiss.

"You know, it would be sexier if you wore it." He showed her by taking the necklace from himself and placing it on her. The chain was long so he could have hidden the key beneath his clothes. On her, the key laid between her breasts.

"See." Nick admired breathlessly. "Much better." His lips descended to worship her skin.

Once the haze of passion and desire was no longer consuming their entire thoughts, they decided to take turns wearing the key.

Adalind was certain Renard would search Nick's desk at the precinct and was searching for Nick's hiding spot where he kept all of his grimm things. Of course the half royal may not know at that time it was a trailer once owned by Nick's aunt, but Renards determination to gain power would drive him to keep looking and eventually find out these things.

That's why Adalind and told Nick it was safer to keep the most coveted item, the key, on him at all times.

Nick suggested she wear the key. One, because if Sean hired someone to go after it, they would never suspect a hexenbiest had it.

Two, his job got pretty dangerous, he didn't want to risk getting into a fight, the chain breaking and losing the key.

"Plus, you make everything look sexy." He commented when he fastened the chain around her neck.

Adalind argued that he did too. It lead to them making out and petting each other heavily like teenagers.

Renard was livid. There was no sign as to where Nick kept the key. The man he had hired to search all through his apartment reported back that there was nothing, literally.

It looked like he barely spent any time there.

That meant the very likely possibility of the key being in Adalind's home.

If Renard had less self control, he would have thrown something or put his fist through a wall. For Adalind to have the key in her grasp, but not feel any need to give it to him seemed like the universe was playing some sort of cosmic joke on him.

At one time, if she had even the slightest hint of where the key was, she would have gone out of her way, risking her life even, to get it for him.

But not anymore.

Renard wondered if Adalind's loyalty to the grimm was only due to his sleeping with her mother, betraying her, or if she actually had feelings for Nick.

Perhaps it was both. Either way, it meant the hexenbiest was going to do everything in her power to keep the key out of Sean's grasp.

* * *

I know this chapter is too short. I just wanted to post something to show I am not abandoning this work. Life has made it a little difficult to write, which happens sometimes. Please be patient with me. I am very far from done being a fanfiction writer.


	8. Chapter 8

It was inevitable that Hank and Wu should find out about the wesen world.

Everyone knew that the two men needed to know. Especially since they were dating wesen.

When the group got together, it was sometimes difficult to carry on a conversation. Everyone feared letting a detail slip that would only apply to someone who was wesen.

A plan had been made.

The idea was to have the more pleasant and less dangerous looking wesen woge in front of the men.

Rosalee and Felicia had forms closely resembling animals. Rosalee like a fox. Felicia like a leopard. Caroline looked like some sort of fairy tale elf being, her skin sparkling a light pink color.

The group planned to have the big reveal when Nick and Adalind moved into their new home and would be hosting a little dinner party for their close friends.

Unfortunately, some very bad wesen decided to cause a scene at the same restaurant where the gang was having another group date. A 24 hour diner that boasted the best pie in Portland.

It was late. Or, technically, early morning, around two in the morning. Nick, Hank and Wu had just wrapped up a case that they had been working around the clock on non stop for several days.

The case involved sex trafficking. Nick had not told Hank and Wu about the wesen aspects of the case. About how certain perverts would pay extra money for a specific age and type of wesen.

But everyone had breathed a huge sigh of relief when Nick called Adalind that they had caught the people responsible and those that had been taken were reunited with their families.

To help the men wind down after such a grueling case, their friends had insisted on treating them to a favorite diner of theirs, and enjoy a slice of pie, a la mode.

Which is how they found themselves at the diner at the same time four drunk men came stumbling into the place.

Nick had been the one to catch sight of the troublemakers first. Every instinct told him they were in the mood for a fight.

Sure enough, just a few minutes after Nick spotted them, their table was flipped over and one of the men was yelling at a waitress, who looked to be in her late teens and was so frightened she woged.

"Eisbiber." Adalind said softly in Nick's ear. "They're hard working wesen but are mostly very passive. Most likely to run from a dangerous situation."

Nick rushed over to protect the girl. The poor waitress was frozen in fear. Nick grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from the scene, hoping her legs would get the hint and get her to safety.

When Nick turned back toward the men, he saw that each had pulled out a knife. Adding to the fact that the stench of alcohol was heavy around them and the grimm knew there was zero chance of calming the men down with just talking.

And then they woged.

"Grimm." One snarled angrily, lunging for Nick, with the clear intent to cause harm.

His three friends followed his lead.

Nick's friends were already there. All five wesen woged. Adalind used her powers to pull the large knives out of the bad wesen's hands. Nick grabbed the arm of the one closest to him and used his own momentum against him, causing him to slam onto the floor.

Monroe, Rosalee and Felicia had each taken on a troublemaker.

Flying chairs, courtesy of hexenbiest magic, knocked the men to the ground.

Hank and Wu, though very shocked at what they were seeing, were still well trained officers and tied the men up as soon as they were on the ground.

The incident was called in and the trouble making wesen were hauled away.

When the scene had been cleared, Wu was the first to demand an explanation by saying, "What the hell!"

The young waitress, whose name was Ashley and said she was working nights at the diner while going to school during the day, poured the group coffee while Hank and Wu were told about wesen.

Felicia and Caroline woged again so Hank and Wu could fully grasp who they were dating.

The others also woged again when requested to do so. Of course, Monroe's and Adalind's forms were the most startling for the human men.

"But we're still the same people." Monroe assured. "We have these forms you normally can't see, but that doesn't change that we are still your friends."

To the relief of the rest of the group, Hank and Wu seemed to be understanding everything and dealing with it fairly well.

Than Wu looked at Nick. "Do you woge?"

Nick chuckled. "No. I'm not wesen. I'm what they call a grimm. I sort of inherited this ability to see wesen even when they're not fully woged."

"Nick can only see our other side if we're in some state of heightened emotion." Monroe said.

"It's not just the sight though." Adalind explained. "Nick is also stronger and faster than humans. He has more stamina. And I am sure there are even more unique things we haven't discovered yet."

"Did you each know what the other was before you started dating?" Hank asked.

"I knew Adalind was different the moment I laid eyes on her." Nick grinned. "She's the first wesen I saw woge."

"That's why you got that weird look on your face!" Hank said in realization.

"Nick and Adalind are an inspiration to us all." Caroline said. "Wesen legends claim that grimms and beisters should be mortal enemies. And yet I've never seen two people happier or more into one another."

"They're different but they make their relationship work." Monroe said while looking affectionately at Rosalee.

"I just have two more questions." Wu said. "One, if Nick doesn't woge, why did those guys call him a grimm? And two, what kind of wesen were those guys?"

"Apparently, when a wesen woges, my eyes become completely black and wesen can see themselves reflected." Adalind had already explained to Nick what wesen saw when they woge in front of him.

"To be fair, it's a lot creepier than how Nick is explaining it." Monroe defended. "It's not just like looking into a black mirror. It's like seeing yourself surrounded by an abyss."

Before Monroe could get started on a tirate for why grimms were the scariest being in existence, Adalind thought it best to answer Wu's second question.

"Those wesen we fought were hundjager."

"What are hundjager doing in Portland? I thought most of them were lap dogs for the royals and the verrat." Felicia said.

"Verrat?" Hank asked.

"Wesen who are supposed to be keeping order in the wesen community but are more like mercenaries. Killing anyone who they think is a threat to their power or the power of the royals." Felicia explained.

For the first time in her life, Adalind felt terror clench at her heart. If the royals or the verrat were sending people to Portland, that meant there was a good chance they were after Nick.

Adalind realized the time had come for her to tell Nick the whole story of why she had turned her back on Sean Renard.

Nick, Hank and Wu each had 48 hours of personal time.

Each man had decided to spend his forty eight with his girlfriend.

Hank and Wu wanted to get to know their girlfriends' wesen sides. Neither one was going to allow the newly discovered differences to interfere with the potential of a wonderful relationship.

After taking most of the first day to catch up on sleep and making love, Adalind made a lovely dinner and told Nick what she had been too embarrassed to reveal before.

"Nick, there's something I need to tell you. It's about my mother." Adalind took a deep breath. "One of the reasons I turned my back on Sean Renard was that I discovered he was sleeping with my mother." She could see Nick's jaw drop open in shock and she rushed to continue, afraid if she stopped she wouldn't be able to get it all out. "I found some messages they had been sending to one another. My mother told Sean to seduce me. She knew that if I was in love with him, I would do anything for him."

Unbidden, her tears began to flow. Nick got up from his chair and pulled her into his arms. He guided them to the couch, where he held her tight.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was ashamed. I was embarrassed. I couldn't bring myself to say out loud that the man I had loved and trusted and the woman who gave birth to me were having an affair. It made me feel sick to my stomach to even think about my lover being with my mother."

Nick felt his hatred for Renard grow. And felt that same hatred forming for Catherine.

The fact that any woman could betray her own daughter like that was disgusting.

Then Nick remembered Catherine's behavior toward him. Looking at her behavior with new understanding, Nick realized Adalind's mother had been trying to pull that same repulsive stunt again.

Interrupting his thoughts, Adalind continued, "Sean Renard is a half beister half royal. A bastard who will never be recognized but that doesn't stop him from trying. Both he and my mother are obsessed with having power. Having control of a grimm would certainly give them an advantage. I'm terrified that their quest for power will put you in danger. I love you Nick. I can't bear the thought of something happening to you."

"I promise to be careful." Nick said to comfort her. "And I'll let the others know about the potential danger."

"With the chance that either the verrat or the royals are coming into Portland. They could suspect Sean of becoming too much of a threat. Or they could think your the biggest threat to their power. I'm scared that Sean or my mother will try to use you to protect themselves."

"We won't make that easy for them."

"I'll feel better once we get our own home. I'll be able to set up spells and charms to keep out any threat with property that I and the man I love own."

"Maybe we should look through my ancestors' journals and your hexenbiest books, try to find out what threats we could be vulnerable too and how to guard ourselves from them." Nick advised.

" And while we're looking for a house, maybe we should look for a safer spot for the trailer." Adalind suggested. "And the property it is on should be in a name not connected to either one of us."

"Have I ever told you that you are incredibly sexy when you're being clever and cunning?"

Adalind rolled her eyes. But secretly loved hearing Nick's compliments.

"You think everything I do is sexy."

"Because you are the sexiest most beautiful woman in existence and I love everything about you." Nick said with a grin.

They decided to wait until the next morning to tell their friends about the new plan and the research that had to be done.

They had much more pleasant things to do that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick called his friends and asked that they all met up at the spice shop.

Meeting there just made more sense since there was way more room than in the trailer, which Nick and Adalind went to first in order to gather all of the journals.

Adalind brought along some books she had inherited from relatives who had hated her mother.

"I can't believe our boss is not only wesen, but also apparently some kind of big shot." Hank commented.

Wu asked Nick, "Have you ever seen him, what's it called, woge?"

"No I haven't."

"The man has way too much self control to let his woge just slip out." Adalind said.

"Hard for me to imagine you dating a control freak." Felicia commented.

"He can be very charming when he wants to be." Adalind explained.'"It made it easy to be blind to his manipulations."

"That's something I can understand," said Rosalee, "I've had my own bad experiences with charmers who were really only out for themselves."

"At least none of them slept with your mother." Monroe blurted.

After receiving a glare from everyone in the room, he tried to smooth his slip by saying to Adalind, "Everything worked out though. Nick practically worships the ground you walk on. He would never do anything to hurt you. He would do everything in his power to protect you."

Nick and Adalind smiled at one another.

Their silent loving exchange was interrupted by Caroline shouting, "Oh my god! Guys, look at this."

The other looked at the entry Caroline had found in the spice shops collection of books.

"Well no wonder grimms and hexenbiests are enemies, usually. Grimm's blood can kill a hexenbiest." Monroe exclaimed.

"Most likely kill the wesen but leave the human in tact." Adalind explained.

Nick wrapped Adalind tightly in his arms. "We have to find a way to protect you. I don't want someone trying to use my blood to hurt you."

"There's also a chance that another grimm, one way more old school than you, and who would strongly disapprove of yours and Adalind's relationship, could try to kill her hexenbiest with their own blood." Felicia advised.

"If a grimm can take away the powers of a hexenbiest, can a hexenbiest take away the powers of a grimm?" Wu asked.

Realizing that those of their own kind could be their greatest threat, Nick and Adalind knew they needed immunity spells.

Strangely enough, the very book they needed was found when Wu went into the spice shop's side room in search of snacks.

He lifted the lid on what he thought was a cookie jar and found a small thick book.

After letting the other's know what he found, Wu and Caroline went out to get food, while Rosalee and Adalind looked over the information in the book completely dedicated to immunity spells and rituals.

"Why would your brother hide this book?" Monroe asked.

"The information here would be very valuable. A lot of wesen might go to dangerous lengths to obtain a book like this." Rosalee explained.

"I know more than a few hexen and zauberbiest who would literally kill to have a book like this." Adalind added.

"Are there any spells that would be useful to a grimm?" Nick asked.

"Just one, and luckily it's the spell we need. The one that prevents a grimm's powers from being taken."

"What about one that prevents your powers from being taken?"

Adalind smiled warmly at Nick's concern. "That's in here too."

"It's a little strange that the spell preventing grimm's blood from taking your powers includes grimm's blood as one of the ingredients." Monroe puzzled.

"Well vaccines are derived from the viruses they prevent." Hank offered.

"And unfortunately, there are a lot of spells with ingredients much stranger, and much more disturbing." Adalind shuddered. "I'm just glad neither spell involves digging up a corps."

Everyone was in agreement with that.

"Thankfully most of what we need is already in the shop." Rosalee said. "We'll just need to take some blood from Nick when we make Adalind's immunity potion."

"Whose immunity potion are we doing first?" Monroe asked.

"Adalind's." Nick said without hesitation.

By the firm conviction of his voice, the others knew not to argue with him.

"Part of the spell is that the grimm must draw his own blood willingly. It seems that the vital ingredient is that the grimm supplying the blood must want to protect the hexenbiest." Felicia read out loud.

"Emotion often play a part in spells." Adalind informed. "So it makes sense that for a hexenbiest to be protected from grimm's blood, she would have to be on good terms with a grimm."

"I would so you and Nick are on very good terms, given the smile that always spreads on his face whenever you call him." Hank teased.

"If they were on any better terms they would already be married." Monroe quipped. "Speaking of, how is the house hunting going?"

"It would be going better if our former real estate agent hadn't tried to hit on Adalind." Nick grumbled.

Adalind explained, "With how busy we usually are, Nick and I thought it best to get a real estate agent to help us. A coworker said his brother was an agent, so Nick and I hired him. Unfortunately, he called me telling me he wanted to show me a house but instead propositioned me. Actually suggested that we have sex in the house he was supposed to be selling. I fired him, reported him to his work, where I was informed they would be removing him as an agent, and I am now going to make sure he gets his licence to sell real estate taken away."

"I'd like to take his ability to walk away." Nick growled.

"I don't want you to get arrested or lose your job over some idiot." Adalind soothed him. "I'll make sure he regrets ever meeting me." She added with an evil grin. Allowing others to see a glimpse of the side of her that was known for being dangerous.

Nick wrapped Adalind in his arms, "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're vengeful."

Adalind leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You can show me later tonight."

"Alright you two. Remember I have a strong sense of smell and of hearing." Monroe warned.

Luckily for the poor blutbad's senses, Wu and Caroline came back with the food.

The group ate and went over what needed to be done for each potion. Adalind's immunity potion was pretty straight forward. The ingredient that was referred to in the book as the key and most difficult ingredient to get was the easiest for Adalind, the blood of a grimm, given willingly and with a desire to protect.

Adalind kissed Nick deeply as a way to distract him when Rosalee pricked his finger with a needle to take his blood.

"The book says that there might be an uncomfortable reaction, so be ready." Rosalee warned.

Adalind felt like massive hands were squeezing her body. A heavy weight on her chest made it difficult to breathe.

Nick picked her up and carried her to the chaise lounge, whispering to her soothingly.

They all saw her woge fully. The form seeming to become more solid, and fleshier. Then it faded back and her human form remained.

For a moment she laid in the lounge chair, still, almost as if asleep, then she took several deep breaths and opened her eyes.

She looked at Nick and whispered, "I feel stronger."

He smiled and kissed her.

"Alright you two." Monroe said for the second time that day, "Save it for later. We still need to make sure Nick's grimm abilities can't be taken." The blutbad looked up and said, "My ancestors must be rolling in their graves right now from me saying that."

"I'm sure mine are joining yours." Adalind assured the blutbad. "I am considered a traitor to my kind for being in love with a grimm."

"Most of my ancestors would probably say the same thing about me." Nick grinned.

Nick's potion was a little more difficult than Adalind's.

"The ingredients have to be boiled in a cast iron pot with a rich red wine, not water, and given to the grimm orally from a trusted wesen once cooled to room temperature." Rosalee read out loud from the book.

"What do you mean given orally?" Asked Wu.

"It means that I have to drink the potion and spill it into Nick's mouth." Adalind explained.

"Yeah, I'm going to head home before you guys do that." Wu said with a wince.

"That goes for me too." Hank confirmed.

"I think Nick and I can take the potion home to complete it." Adalind said.

There was an obvious sigh of relief from the rest of the group.

Nick said with a smirk. "This is going to be the first medicine I'm going to enjoy taking."


	10. Chapter 10

I am playing around with the timeline. This is an AU. Two wesen that were in season two will be making an appearance and in a different way than they did in the show.

* * *

Something that Adalind knew their friends would not want to know was, just what all really needed to be done when she gave Nick the potion that would make it impossible for any being to take away his abilities.

The only wesens who had the ability to take away a grimm's powers were hexen and zauberbiest. Only they possessed the abilities to manipulate matter and nature. And one would have to be very powerful, as well as extremely motivated to risk getting close enough to a grimm to pull off the task.

Becoming physically intimate with a grimm was the only way of taking, restoring and or protecting their powers.

When they were in Adalind's apartment and locked the door, the hexenbiest turned to Nick and pressed her lips to his. She wanted to make him feel relaxed, and not feel as if he had to force himself to participate.

But she really should have known. Her man's libido and desire for her was a constant thing. The very moment Adalind showed interest in being with him, Nick was rock hard and eager. He gathered her in his arms, pressing her tightly against his body and returned the kiss passionately.

Still holding the jar with the potion in it, Adalind whispered to Nick to take them to the couch. The jar was set on the coffee table, and Adalind sat herself on Nick's lap, straddling him. She ran her fingers through his hair. He roamed his hands firmly over her back. Their lips moving together with hungry need.

"I need to give you your protection potion, baby." Adalind purred.

"Later," Nick argued. "I need you, now."

Adalind explained to him with a giggle, "The potion is to be administered while we make love."

She levitated the jar to her hand.

"While you're inside me, I'll spill the spiced wine into your mouth. It will take full effect when you spill your seed inside me."

"Will we make a baby?" Nick asked as his hand moved over Adalind's belly with reverence.

"No." she told him gently. "I take a potion to prevent unplanned pregnancies."

Seeing the slight disappointed look on Nick's face, Adalind felt the need to assure him. "When we're ready, I'll stop taking the potion and we'll have beautiful babies."

"I want a little girl that looks just like you." Nick demanded, cupping Adalind's face and taking her lips in a ravenous kiss.

Telling him she liked that idea would wait for another time. Instead she focused on getting his clothes off of him. She set the potion on the couch next to them, freeing her hands.

Clothes off and naked bodies pressed together, Adalind still sitting on Nick's lap, this time with his erect member quivering with need at her entrance. Adalind picked up the potion, "When I lift myself up and slide your shaft inside me, I will spill the first mouthful into your mouth. You have to swallow it. I will repeat the process, moving my hips over yours, until the jar is emptied. You can not come until it is complete."

It was one of the reason's the potion was so difficult to create. Few men could hold back when being pleasured by a hexenbiest. But Adalind had faith in her grimm. She knew from experience just how long he could last.

Still, she kept the pace slow, at first. Though Adalind found that she was having a difficult time keeping focused on the task.

Somehow, by some miracle, the jar was finally empty, allowing Nick and Adalind to fully lose control.

Nick wrapped his arms tightly around Adalind, thrusting his hips up as she ground down. Their constant moans were muffled because they could not bear to move their mouths away from the other. His seed erupted inside her as her walls contracted around him. Waves of euphoria washed over them, completing the spell.

Adalind collapsed onto Nick's chest. Her body so blissed that sleep claimed her quickly. Nick simply stayed and held her, stroking the golden silk strands of her hair.

It was soon discovered that they had made and consumed the protection potion at the right time. The royals had a strong interest in Nick. They believed that a grimm on their side would tip the scales in their favor. And so they were sending out beings to obtain him, by any means necessary.

One royal thought the best way to obtain Nick was to seduce him. A wesen called a musai was sent to make Nick become obsessed with her. However, that backfired tremendously. The royal did not realize that a musai kiss could be deadly. Those with an intense and passionate nature could become so obsessive that they would turn violent towards anyone who was a threat to the bound between them and the object of their obsession.

Luckily, for everyone, the pull of the musai paled in comparison to the hold Adalind had over Nick.

Nick had returned home and told Adalind about an elf like being you kept trying to kiss him. He assured her he did not allow her to. He just thought it was strange that a total stranger would be trying to kiss him.

Adalind knew the being he was referring to, created a special potion and asked him to take her to where he saw this woman.

"She told me she would be staying at the Crowne Plaza hotel, in case I changed my mind about meeting her."

Adalind did little spellwork on the phone, making the call untraceable. Nick called the musai and asked her to meet him at a nearby diner.

The musai, not realizing the grimm was in the company of a hexenbiest, tried to entice Nick to follow her into the shadows of the alleyway next to the diner.

Adalind took the lid off of the potion jar and threw it's contents at the other woman, who screamed in shock, and then in pain.

"Your kisses won't be making anyone else your devoted slave." Adalind told the woman with a sneer.

Once word got to the royals that the grimm had a powerful hexenbiest as his companion, they decided that the way to obtain him was by brute force.

Sean Renard had gotten word that the royals were trying to take Nick. He did not know everything they were up to, but he knew they were going to use every resource they had. Sean really did not like the idea of his half brother, Eric, succeeding where he had failed. He knew that if they got Nick, there would be nothing he could do to claim what he believed to be his rightful place.

Out right moving against the royals was akin to suicide. If it was obvious he sabotaged their plans, they would certainly try to kill him. At the very least, he would never have a seat among the royal families.

Sean decided that the best thing to do was make the grimm useless to the royals.

"A jinnamuru xunte should work nicely." He thought to himself.

And that made him the second being of royal blood to underestimate Nick.

Renard thought he was clever by telling the blow fly wesen to attack Nick while he was investigating a case with Hank.

"Make sure his partner is occupied somewhere else." Renard had warned.

The jinnamuru xunte waited for the dark skinned detective to walk into a coffee shop, getting drinks for himself and his partner. The wesen pretended to need help, looking disheveled and in hysterics.

When Nick got out of the car, he saw the man quickly woge into a large fly and spray him with something that immediately began to burn his eyes. He was able to pull his service weapon and get one good shot off before everything went completely black.

He could hear Hank calling his name and felt him at his side. But he couldn't see anything.

Hank immediately called Adalind. Knowing they were dealing with a wesen, he was sure that the hospital would not know what to do.

He was right.

"I know this wesen." Adalind explained. "Get him to the spice shop right away. Do not let him close his eyes. Try to have him face toward a source of light."

Hank got Nick into the car, turned on his police issued flashlight and helped Nick shine the light into his eyes.

Hank called Wu and told him to run an APB on the make and model of the car he saw Nick's attacker get into.

When Nick and Hank arrived at the spice shop, the others, having been told of the situation by Adalind, were all there and looking understandably concerned.

"Dude, Adalind said that the guy sprayed tiny worms into your eyes!" Monroe blurted when he saw Nick. "You can't wash them out because they latch on and dig in! And the worse part, that they actually eat your eyeballs. If we don't find a way to get them out, you will never be able to see, again!"

"Monroe!" Rosalee said harshly, trying to get him to stop.

"What? I thought he would want to know. I would want to know." Then thinking it over, the blutbad realized, "Maybe not. I'll shut up now."

Nick was guided to a chair and a lamp was turned on, the light focused to shine right in his eyes.

As he sat there, Nick noticed that all of the noises in the room seemed to come in clearer. He could make out a fly on the skylight above him. He could hear every page of the books everyone was looking through being turned.

Hank's cell phone rang. It was Wu saying they had found the car. It had been reported stolen by the owner one hour before Hank called in saying Nick was attacked. The sergeant also said that they found blood inside the car. It seemed Nick had been able to wound the guy before going blind.

When Hank ended the call, Nick said, "That was Wu, they found the car and they found blood in the car."

"How did you know that?"

Instead of answering him, Nick announced, "Rosalee found something."

Surprised, everyone turned to the equally astonished fuchsbau, who said, "There is a cure but we need one of the eyes of the jinnamuru xunte to make a paste, and then apply it to Nick's eyes.

"If the guy is wounded, I can track him." Monroe said, eyes turning red.

The group loaded into their cars. Hank and Monroe tried to make Nick stay behind, but Nick protested and the ladies said the sooner the paste could be put over the eyes the better.

Nick was still told to stay in the car while Hank and Monroe went into the house Monroe assured he could smell the blow fly wesen the strongest.

But Nick could hear that they were unable to find the being. He could also tell exactly where his wesen attacker was.

He shot out of the car and ran into the house, ignoring the shouts of both Adalind and Rosalee.

He followed the buzzing noise he recognized to a room. He made sure to focus, drowning out the shouts and questions from his friends. He heard something bang on the wall behind him and ignored it, knowing that it was a misdirection.

The buzzing got louder and Nick could feel a presence moving toward him quickly. Reacting quickly, he blocked the hit and grabbed onto his attacker's arm. The wesen tried to knock the grimm to the ground but Nick turned them. He was able to get his legs around the man's neck, cutting off his air and rendering him unconscious.

When he heard the others run into the room, Nick shouted, "He's unconscious. Get his eye."

Adalind and Rosalee quickly jumped into action, scooping the woged eye out with a large spoon then smashing it in a bowl with the other ingredients, making a paste that they spread on a strip of cloth.

"Dude, be glad you're not seeing this." Monroe commented, feeling sick.

"This might sting, but you need to keep your eyes open." Rosalee warned.

Adalind tied the cloth around Nick's head. He flinched, the paste stinging like he had been warned, but he obeyed orders and kept his eyes opened.

When the blow fly wesen had regained consciousness, and after he was done screaming about his missing eye, he was threatened by a hexenbiest, a blutbad and a fuchsbau into revealing why he had attacked Nick.

"The Prince of Portland doesn't want anyone from the royal families to get their hands on the grimm. He thought that blinding him would make him useless to the royals."

The wesen was told to leave Portland. And if he ever showed his face again, he would lose more than just his eye.

The next day, Sean Renard was shocked to see Nick Burkhardt walk into the precinct with a smile on his face and his sight perfectly intact.

"Hey Burkhardt." One officer yelled. "I heard some creep sprayed some stuff in your eyes. Blinded you. You going to try to bring him in? Arrest him for assaulting an officer?"

Renard knew that if Nick could see, he must have found the wesen and was able to make a healing paste.

"Well you know what they say about an eye for an eye." Nick shot a glance at his captain through his office window.


	11. Chapter 11

It should come as no surprise that the royals did not trust each other. Even members of the same family had a tendency to plot against one another.

They all wanted power. And they all were willing to do anything to get it.

That was how multiple mercenaries, each working for different members of the royal family, were sent to Portland, Oregan at the same time.

Each with the exact same mission; capture the grimm,Nick Burkhardt.

-GRIMM

Prince Eric called his half brother, Sean Renard, and requested to meet with him, claiming to want to catch up and help their bond as siblings.

Not trusting his legitimate brother and established heir to the throne, but also knowing he had to play nice for propriety's sake, Sean agreed and made a reservation at the finest restaurant in the city, making sure to request a table in the middle of the room. Where there would be plenty of witnesses in case Eric tried something.

His contacts inside the royals doings told him that they were planning something big, and it would be happening in Portland.

The half royal could feel everything he had been planning slipping through his hands. He had failed to take control of the grimm. Instead, he had managed to turn him into an enemy and lose a very valuable asset; Adalind Schade.

He had underestimated Adalind. And he had failed to see what she was truely worth.

Sean realized he had made a mistake to believe she was so easily manipulated. He had really made the mistake of seducing her while continuing the relationship with her mother.

He had no doubt about that was what had caused her to run to the grimm in the first place.

And now there was the problem that the grimm had proven himself to be much more resourceful than anticipated.

Even the plan to make Nick useless by blinding him had failed.

The grimm, Nick Burkhardt could see, had a powerful hexenbiest that loved him and friends who would stand by him through anything.

Sean knew he had lost the grimm as an ally and pawn for power. His only hope was that Nick was too much of a match for all of the other royal families. And could overcome whatever they had planned.

==================================GRIMM

A woman dressed all in black stepped off of the bus. She adjusted the hood, the pretense being to keep the rain off but really to ensure her face was covered. Ensuring that her blades were secured underneath her garments, she made her way to her primary destination.

==================================GRIMM

"Guys, we got some weird stuff going on. Even for Portland." Wu said as Nick and Hank entered the house that was the most recent scene of some strange events. "Paramedics called in a guy who was pronounced dead at the scene. Then the guy wakes up and attacks them."

"They made a mistake." Hank shrugged.

"They say there's no way they made a mistake. Their machines are working fine. They had to call uniformed officers for help. No one fired a shot, but the perp/victim collapsed and was pronounced dead again. He's being taken to the morgue now."

"Could be drug related, I saw people rage while on different kinds of stuff." Hank speculated.

As they were walking out of the house, Nick looked into the crowd of onlookers that were a common occurrence at most crime scenes. But something caught his eye. Or, that is, someone. The man looked very out of place among the others. He seemed to be there with a specific purpose.

There was a strange other worldly elegance about him. He was certainly dressed like someone from a different world.

Top hat, cane and dress jacket, he was far too dressed up for the middle of the day and for that area of Portland.

But just as quickly as Nick spotted him, the top hat man disappeared.

Putting the strange encounter to the back of his mind, Nick followed Hank to the car and the detectives made their way to the morgue where the return to the dead man was headed to be processed.

And then things took a turn for the weird yet again, when the dead man woke up in a rage, again, and attacked everyone and everything in his path.

To make things even more confusing, a green slime had been found in the victim's nose. Lab tests revealed the slime had many similarities to the substance found with blowfish.

"So are we leaning toward this being wesen related? Or are we thinking zombie apocalypse." Wu deadpanned.

"Portland seems a strange place to start a zombie apocalypse. A third of the population is vegan." Hank remarked.

"A wesen with a taste for comedic irony?" Nick suggested. "Looks like we need to be looking through my ancestor's journals."

======================================GRIMM

"Cracher de mortel" Nick read out loud. "A wesen that sprays a substance that allows them to control their victim."

"They're not very common. And they usually prefer warm climate areas." Adalind said. "The fact that one is here in Portland and it's targeting large amounts of people makes me believe there is a much darker agenda at work."

"I'm with Adalind on this one." Monroe said. "There's no way that any wesen would draw that much attention to themselves when there's a grimm in the city unless someone is trying to gain that grimm's attention."

"So we're thinking this cracher de mortel is working for somebody?" Hank asked.

"The royals." Roalee stated in irritation. "They've already sent verat and musai. Those failed and now they're trying something bigger."

"And more dangerous." Adalind added. "The cracher de mortels victims are extremely violent. The only one who can control them is the cracher de mortel. The wesen have soothing voices that are hypnotic to their victims." She pressed her body to Nick's, placing her hand over his heart. Looking up at him with eyes full of love and concern, she pleaded, "Please be careful. You might be the ultimate target of this wesen."

Nick smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Now that we know what this wesen is, I know what to look for. And with my strong hearing, I'll be able to sense him before he gets close enough to spray me with his slime."

"Meanwhile, we need to find an antidote for all of the cracher de mortel victims." Rosalee advised.

"Between my books and yours, we should be able to find one." Adalind said to the fuchsbau. "I'll bring my books to the spice shop, so we can make the potion as soon as we find the cure."

"Tomorrow." Nick advised. "We should try to get some sleep tonight, and deal with this wesen and his victims when we're well rested and able to think clearly."

Everyone agreed with him. They said their goodnights and headed to their respective homes.

========================================GRIMM

The woman in black watched the two royals enter the restaurant. The large windows allowed her to see them while she stood outside hidden by the shadows.

When the much taller one left, the shorter of the two looked toward the bar, where there sat a dark skinned man holding a cane and tall hat.

=========================================GRIMM

Sean Renard could sense his half brother was hiding something.

And he had a feeling that the strange events that were happening in Portland were somehow connected to Eric.

He made a few calls to those in power who were loyal to him, informing them to be on the lookout for anything suspicious.

-GRIMM

A cell phone buzzed, signaling a message. The words read, "Eric Renard has hired a cracher de mortel. You must find the grimm and where he keeps his ancestors' artifacts before Prince Renard and his minions do. If you can not capture the grimm, kill him. Signal when your job is completed. There will be further instructions."

The owner of the phone erased it's history, put it away and continued on with the mission.

-GRIMM

Nick could feel eyes on him. Watching his every move. He might think it was paranoia if it weren't for past events.

His boss had lied to him and tried to manipulate him.

There was a group of royals out to either take him or something in his possession.

And there were wesen who just didn't like that a grimm existed and wanted him dead for something his ancestors did.

Not to mention the fact that just because he was a cop meant there were a lot of people who hated him.

So Nick felt he was justified in being paranoid.

While he and Hank were investigating the latest attack of the cracher de mortel, Nick saw a man standing in the crowd who was staring at him menacingly.

He was a different man than the dark skinned man with the top hat and cain. This new man was in ordinary clothes. Nick sensed he was trying to blend in. And maybe he would have succeeded, if Nick's grimm instincts weren't screaming that this man was dangerous.

But there was also a sense that the man was only there to watch. He had no interest in trying anything with so many people around.

It gave Nick the opportunity to scan the crowd for the dark skinned man with the hat and cane.

This time, he didn't see him, but his eyes did pick up a figure dressed all in black.

Nick's instincts told him it was a woman.

There was also an air of danger about her. However, the threat she possessed was not aimed at him, so Nick continued to scan the crowd and investigate the scene. He made sure to keep on alert for the two figures that were obviously very dangerous.

-GRIMM

"This is getting insane." Nick said to Hank on their way to their precinct. I feel like I'm just waiting for an attack. I know one's coming, I just don't know when exactly that would be."

"With this new life you have, that seems to be an everyday thing." Hank replied.

Nick had to agree with his partner on that one.

-GRIMM

"Luckily, we don't need anything special to kill a cracher de mortel." Adalind said as she, Rosalee and Monroe worked on a potion to cure the blowfish wesen's victims.

"Yeah, it would be better if Nick just shot him. I don't want to imagine what a grimm would be like under the influence of the rage slime, should he get too close." Monroe quipped.

The two women agreed and continued on with their work.

Fortunately, they found the cure. Unfortunately, they discovered a problem with it.

Adalind called Nick to let him know they had found the cure, but that he, Hank and Wu needed to see for themselves why it wasn't so simple.

When the men arrived at the spice shop and entered the side room, it was impossible for them not to notice the giant syringe with the three needles.

"I'd sure hate to be stuck with that thing?" Wu snarked.

"The cracher de mortel zombies are going to feel the same way." Monroe returned.

"This is the only known way to administer the cure. But it's going to be very difficult." Rosalee said with concern.

"Especially since we know there are at least a dozen victims. Probably a lot more." Nick said with equal concern. "Administering the cure one at a time might not be possible."

"So we need to find a more efficient way." Adalind surmised. "Or a lot of innocent people are going to die.

-GRIMM

The woman in black watched the strangely mixed group through the skylight on the roof of the shop.

It was both a curious and astounding sight. Humans, wesen and a grimm working together to solve a problem.

-GRIMM

"Are you going to go back to the trailer, see if there's anything to help us there?" Hank asked.

Nick shook his head. "I don't need to. All of the books are here. The stash of weapons are not going to help." He turned to Adalind and Rosalee. "We have to rely on our beautiful experts in potions to figure out the solution."

-GRIMM

The woman in black was surprised to see the hexenbiest smile brightly at the grimm and give him a very deep kiss. That the grimm expressed no hesitation and tried to prolong the contact.

-GRIMM

"Alright you two. Save for after we stop the zombie apocalypse." Hank teased.

-GRIMM

Hank, Wu and Nick returned to the precinct to search for more leads.

Monroe, Rosalee and Adalind continued with their research on the cure and how to improve it.

The woman in black stayed to watch the wesen work for a while, then moved on.

-GRIMM

"Nick, he's coming your way!" Wu called over the radio.

They had been called to an apartment complex. Another apparent victim of the cracher de mortel. They weren't sure if they could call it luck or not, but it was an opportunity to catch a zombie, take him to the spice shop and try out the cure.

The zombie man rushed to Nick in a rage. The grimm was able to use the man's force against him, getting him to the wall. The man's increased strength allowed him to push himself from the wall and round on the grimm. He gripped onto Nick's shoulder, trying to gain purchase, but Nick was able to keep him back so that all the zombie could grab a hold of was Nick's shirt. A tear was heard but Nick didn't pay attention to it. Until he was able to knock the zombie man out and tie him up.

"Looks like you'll be needing a new shirt." Wu quipped.

Nick looked down and saw his shirt was now in tatters.

"Go ahead home and get changed." Hank offered. "Wu and I can get this guy to the spice shop."

-GRIMM

Nick entered his apartment and went straight to his bedroom. Quickly grabbing a new shirt and throwing it on, he made his way back out the door when he noticed the man with the menacing presence he had seen that day at a scene come rushing to him and morphed into a wesen.

NIck suddenly found himself face to face with a wesen that looked like a large cat with two very big teeth, like a sabre toothed tiger. And it was obvious the creature had only violent intentions for Nick.

It was the middle of the day, meaning all of Nick's neighbors were at work. There was no one to hear the fight going on or call the police.

Nick wondered if the wesen had planned it that way.

Nick was unable to draw his service weapon, but the wesen was unable to use his small crossbow.

The two men had to rely solely on their own physical qualities and intellect to overcome their adversary.

The sabretooth wesen was very strong. And he certainly had the speed and agility. However the wesen had not realized the grimm would match him on all three factors. Never had he had a single opponent that was such a challenge.

The wesen tried to gain the higher ground by jumping on top of the couch and pouncing on the grimm. But Nick easily cleared out of the way and delivered a hard kick to the back as he went past. It injured the wesen enough to make breathing difficult. Giving Nick enough time to grab the wesen and throw him against the kitchen counter. A loud snap was heard and the wesen stopped moving. Nick realized that his neck had broken from the impact.

He was about to call it in when the figure in black came through the open door.

Believing it was another person trying to kill him, Nick threw a punch, which the woman, whose hood had fallen away from her face, had countered.

Nick was about to reach for his gun when the woman said,

"It's alright, Nicky. It's me."

"Mom?"

-GRIMM

To say that Nick was surprised to see his mother, who he'd thought had been dead for sixteen years, was an understatement.

"I know you have a lot of questions." Kelly Burkhardt said. "I promise to answer them. But right now you need to trust me. Do not call the body in. He is working for a member of the royal family. Once they know he is dead, they will know his mission has failed and will send someone else after you. They may also try to find some way to have you punished for his death. The royals are very manipulative and their power far reaching."

Having dealt with a manipulative royal, who was also his police captain. Nick listened to his mother and didn't call it in.

Knowing his friends needed to be updated and could help, Nick and his mother made their way to the spice shop. She explained to him how she went into hiding after wesen staged a car crash that took the life of Nick's father and a female friend of the family whom the wesen mistook for a grimm. Cutting off their heads and allowing Kelly to fake her death and hide her true identity in her quest to end the power of the royals.

Introducing his mother was just as tense and awkward as Nick knew it would be.

Everyone tried to be polite, but there was no mistaking no one knew how to really act around one another.

"You guys' Thanksgiving dinner is going to be really awkward." Monroe commented under his breath.

Rosalee shot him a look. Hank and Wu chuckled nervously.

"It's nice to meet you." Adalind said, not wanting to show she felt intimidated by the woman and still wanting to start off in the best way possible.

"You're a hexenbiest." Kelly Burkhardt commented. "I've been watching you. My son seems to care about you."

"And I care about him." Adalind said, looking the older grimm in the eye.

"That's good. You can help us deal with the dead body."

"What dead body!" Four voices said at once.

Nick explained what had transpired when he was getting a new shirt.

"We need to get a house as soon as possible!" Adalind demanded, hugging Nick and peppering kisses all over his face. "Once we have our own home, I will be able to put protective spells all over it, so no being will ever be a threat in our own home."

"Yeah, you guys should really get on that, after we get rid of the dead body in Nick's apartment." Monroe suggested.

"And after we deal with the cracher de mortel." Nick said, looking around. "Speaking of, where is the zombie guy we got at the apartment complex?"

"Sleeping right now." Rosalee explained. "It takes time for the antidote to work. We injected him, but we still need to find a way to help a larger number of people at once."

"I saw the cracher de mortel." Kelly said. "But I could never get close enough to him. There was always something or someone in the way, keeping me from getting a shot. And he always seemed to disappear when I tried to follow or get close."

"Same thing happened to me. I knew there was something not right about him, but as soon as I tried to talk to him, he seemed to vanish into thin air." Nick confirmed.

"Maybe he is a master of voodoo." Wu suggested, and received eyerolls and puzzled looks from the others in the room.

The good news was that the antidote worked. Though the victim could not remember anything about his attack or his time as a zombie.

"So we still don't know why he is here or the true plan is." Monroe griped as Wu escorted the cured man out to take him home.

"I saw Prince Eric, heir to the throne, talk with the cracher de mortel." Kelly informed the group. She looked at her son. "It seems that multiple royals sent several mercenaries to ensnare you."

"Why would the royals go to so much trouble to have control of me?" Nick asked.

"Nick, you have to understand how valuable you are to the royals. To all wesen groups, actually." Adalind advised him. "The side you choose could be seen as having the upper hand in this long standing war."

"I want nothing to do with them or their war."

"I don't think they're going to give you a choice, man." Monroe commented.


	12. Chapter 12

The good news was they found a way to treat all of the zombies at once.

By turning it into a gas, they could release it into a room that contained a large group of the infected.

The bad news was that while the group was herding the cracher de mortel victims in one location, Nick had gotten sprayed with the wesen's green slime and kidnapped by Prince Eric Renard.

-GRIMM

Adalind's fist connected with a loud crack to Sean's face.

"You knew your brother was up to something and you said nothing!" The hexenbiest screamed. "You call yourself the prince of Portland, and yet you did nothing to help protect this city. Nick is gone and it's your fault!"

"There was nothing I could do." Sean defended himself. "I knew my brother had to be up to something, but I had no idea he was insane enough to hire a cracher de mortel. I assumed he would sneak verrat into the city, not turn Portland's citizens into rage zombies."

"Regardless of what could or should have been done, right now, we need to figure out how to save Nick." Monroe pointed out.

"I have contacts inside the palace that will aid us." Renard assured the group.

He was far from pleased at the situation. The very last thing he wanted was for his brother to have the grimm. That kind of advantage in the game of power would give Eric far too much of an upper hand. Sean was certain that all chances of him gaining a seat among the royals would vanish. And so would Sean, if he was deemed a threat and useless to the family.

But as it turned out, the plane carrying the cracher de mortel and an infected Nick did not make it far from Portland.

-GRIMM

The cracher de moertel was surprised to discover the coffin holding the grimm began to shake. All of his other victims, both human and wesen, had been unconscious for much longer.

The grimm broke through the coffin lid, causing large splinters of wood to fly.

The blowfish wesen cammanded Nick to obey as the grimm lunged at him, but it was of no use. He was not the grimm's master.

First he killed the cracher de motel, and then he attacked the pilots, causing the plane to dive to the ground in a fiery crash.

The only being to emerge from the wreckage was a very angry and dangerous looking Nick Burkhardt.

-Grimm

"We just got word of a plane crash. A witness swears they saw a man walk away from the fire and smoke, but that the man headed in a different direction too fast for the witness to get a good look at them." Wu announced.

"I'm willing to bet my entire stamp collection that the survivor was Nick." Monroe said.

Rosalee agreed. "With Nick being a grimm, he may not have acted the same as the others did when sprayed by the cracher de mortel."

"He doesn't act normally to anything." Adalind observed. "I just hope the cure brings him back to himself."

"We have to find him first." Hank pointed out. "Then we can worry if the cure will work or not."

Knowing they would need help finding Nick, Felicia and Caroline were called and asked to help with the search.

Unfortunately, Kelly Burkhardt had left Portland that afternoon, before the gang discovered where the cracher de mortel was keeping his victims, to investigate the arrival of a dozen hundjager in Seattle Washington. She believed they were verrat and were a greater threat to her son.

Since Kelly didn't have a cell phone, so no one could track her, the group was unable to get a hold of her until she checked her email.

While the group would have liked to have the mother grimm in helping track Nick and giving him the cure, it was impossible.

They made do and made up a plan for the best way of tracking Nick.

Wu stayed behind to listen to dispatch so he would know if there were any reports that sounded like Nick could be involved.

The others cautioned against approaching Nick alone.

"The rage people were stronger than normal." Monroe pointed out. "Since Nick is a grimm, he's stranger than a normal man. I think it is a pretty good assumption that a zombie Nick will be even stranger."

"A zombie grimm." Caroline shuddered. "Sounds like a being from a wesen's darkest nightmares."

-GRIMM

Adalind felt a strong pull in a certain direction. She couldn't explain it, but she swore she could feel Nick's pain.

She focused on that feeling. Focused on her love for Nick and her need to help him.

"Turn here." She commanded Rosalie. "I can see through his eyes, he's approaching a bar."

Sensing how dangerous it would be if Nick went into a crowded place of business, Adalind quickly thought of any way she could use their bond to convince him to not enter the building.

First warning Rosalie to ignore everything she was about to say, Adalind focused all her energy and astral projected herself to Nick.

Having never done it before, she wasn't sure she could do it, but she knew she needed to do something to protect the man she loved.

Perhaps it was due to desperation, or maybe having Nick's blood in her made her more powerful, Adalind was able to go to Nick.

"Nick, baby, why don't you come and chase me." Adalind teased in a sing-song voice.

Continuously keeping herself out of his reach at all times, Adalind led Nick away from any homes and businesses.

Unfortunately, on the edge of the parking lot was a group of five men who were very large and very drunk. Men who were waiting to pick a fight with somebody.

Seeing Nick, who looked just as red eyes and enraged as they were, they felt he was the perfect target.

They could also see Adalind's astral form. Because they were drunk, they didn't question how a beautiful blonde suddenly appeared out of thin air. All they cared about was messing with her to provoke a fight out of her boyfriend.

"Hey honey, how about getting some real power between your legs." One called.

Adalind ignored him, she focused on trying to get Nick away from the group. But the men only started moving closer.

"Bitch, I'm talking to you!" The first man shouted angrily.

The men were posing an obvious threat. There was no way they were going to let Nick walk away. Adalind could make herself disappear, she knew she was not in danger, but Nick couldn't understand that in his zombie state.

Two made to grab for Adalind. Because she wasn't solid, they ended up running into each other.

Nick snarled and ran at them. Dazed with confusion on how they could have missed grabbing the blonde, the two men were left vulnerable to the attack of the zombie grimm. Nick literally picked up one and threw him at his friend.

The man who had shouted at Adalind pulled out a switch blade and ran at Nick while he was occupied with the other two. However, Nick was able to spin quickly, grab the arm holding the knife and twist it around, making the man stab himself in the stomach.

A fourth man, seeing how easily his friends went down in hand to hand combat, decided to pick up a large rock and throw it at the mysterious man.

With his sharp hearing, Nick sensed the object coming and caught it in midair, he then charged after the thrower of the rock, who screamed and ran for his motorcycle.

The fifth man had already gotten on his and was heading straight for Nick with a broken beer bottle.

Nick dug his feet in and gripped the machine, causing it to turn and collide with the fifth man who thought he was safe when he had gotten on his bike and was trying to run away.

Adalind starred in breathless amazement. Watching Nick had been darkly thrilling. A part of her wanted to feel bad for the men. But knowing they had been up to know good anyway had her delighted that they dealt with Nick.

She told Rosalie to inform the others that Nick had gotten into a fight and had injured five men. She then focused on getting Nick to a clearing she knew were they could all approach him and give him the cure.

Wu assured them he would handle the scene at the bar. The rest of the group made their way to the location Adalind directed and soon all of their vehicles were surrounding Nick.

Adalind stopped her astral projection as soon as everyone arrived. She noticed Nick look around for her and refocus on her quickly as when she got out of the car.

Renard, Monroe and Hank approached Nick. Having been told of the fight at the bar, Monroe and Renard woged into their wesen forms to tap into their other sides' strength.

Unfortunately, all that resulted in was the tree men being thrown to the ground.

"I don't think brute force is going to work here." Caroline observed.

"Maybe if someone distracts him while someone else runs at him with the cure." Felicia suggested.

"Running at him will only make him angry and cause him to fight back." Adalind warned. "He will see it as a threat."

An idea emerged in her mind. She woged fully. "Nick, it's okay, baby." Adalind said gently. "We're here to help you."

"Adalind, what are you doing?" Renard chastised the hexenbiest.

But Adalind knew her plan had worked. She had Nick's full attention. She moved closer to him and he visibly relaxed, allowing her to touch him.

"It's like he thinks the hexenbiest is his master. Or really, his mistress." Monroe observed.

Adalind slowly lifted Nick's shirt and, keeping eye contact with him, said, "Rosalee, inject him with the antidote. I'll keep him focused on me."

Slowly, the fuchsbau moved toward her friends. When it appeared as if Nick was going to look at Rosalee, Adlind gripped his neck and brought their faces closer together. It gave the brunette the chance she needed and Nick collapsed to the floor once he had received the antidote.

"You mind telling me why your hexenbiest has such a hold over him." Renard said as if it were a command.

Adalind's only reply was a smile filled with sweet venom.

Renard suspected the truth, but was uncertain if telling the others would work in his favor. And he hated playing his hand unless he was certain it was a winner. So he decided to remain silent on the issue. For the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

"It was the strangest thing." Monroe observed. "The moment Adalind woged, she had control over him in his zombie state."

"Strange how the cracher de mortel couldn't control Nick, but Adalind could." Hank said.

"I'm glad she could." Rosalee added. "I'd hate to think how dangerous Nick would have been without her there."

Further showing everyone how good she was for him, Adalind took Nick to her place and made him a cup of herbal tea to help him relax and recover from his ordeal being infected by the blowfish wesen.

Unfortunately, flashes of what he had not came back to him, and a wave of guilt took hold of him.

"I assaulted those men, Adalind. I should turn myself in. It's the right thing to do."

Adalind cupped Nick's face. "Turning yourself in will only raise a lot of questions. What you did was beyond your control. And you shouldn't be punished for essentially being drugged and kidnapped. It's not your fault the cracher de mortel turned you into a raging zombie. If anyone is to blame, blame the royals for creating this mess."

Nick wanted to believe Adalind. But he felt guilty.

They're discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door. Adalind answered it and Wu walked into the door with a police file.

"We got a report back on those guys Nick got in a fight with. Turns out, they're wanted in a connection to a long list of crimes." Wu announced. "They're part of a criminal biker gang. And we've been able to match their DNA to a dozen rapes and murders across the U.S.. All five are now in police custody and waiting for the FBI to pick them up."

"All five?" Adalind's brows furrowed. "I saw Nick stab one with his own knife?"

"He lost a lot of blood and will be on a liquid diet for quite a while. But he's alive and expected to join his friends in prison once he gets released from the hospital."

"Is Nick going to be arrested for assaulting those men?" Adalind asked with concern.

"The men refused to say who beat them up. Maybe they figure no one would believe one guy took on five seasoned criminals. Or maybe they didn't want to explain why they got into a fight with him in the first place." Wu elaborated. "From what we've garnered from their past crimes. They like to ambush couples leaving bars. If they hadn't met with you and Nick, they would have done the same to who knows how many other innocent people."

Nick sighed with relief. His guilt faded once he discovered what those men had planned to do. It wasn't how he liked doing things, but at least he hadn't killed anybody and the men deserved to be locked away.

GRIMM

While Nick's guilt had been assuaged, Adalind's was beginning to grow.

It occurred to her that maybe the love potion she had given him had worked, just not to the extent she had thought it would.

She realized she needed to tell Nick what she had done. It was only fair. They could not build a life together if what they had was based on a lie.

GRIMM

"Why didn't you tell me? After everything?" Nick asked, his voice low and darkly composed.

Tears fell from Adalind's eyes. "Because it was so good! It was so perfect! Everything I had ever dreamed of, I had, with you. You weren't obedient. You had more control over me than I had allowed anyone else. I was almost certain it didn't work. It made it easy to pretend I never gave you the potion. That we fell in love and I could be happy, knowing I was finally loved and wanted for the first time in my life."

A terrible fear that he was about to walk out the door consumed her. Adalind desperately wanted to reach out to him. To grab a hold of him and grip tightly.

"Please NIck, I love you. WIth everything I am. I will do anything to make things right between us. But please don't leave me."

Nick turned to her. "Leave you? You really think I could walk away from you?"

"The potion would have worn off after we made love." Adalind told him. "You could walk away from me, and forget all about me. Forget what we had."

"What we still have. I'm hurt that you betrayed me like that. But after hearing how you were betrayed by Renard and your mother, a part of me understands. I'm not saying I'm alright with what you did. But being angry and punishing you is only going to destroy what we have. And cause me to lose the woman I love."

Adalind's face lit up with a watery smile. "Whatever I can do to make it up to you, I will."

Nick stood silent for a moment, thinking and contemplating the situation he was in. He really had no interest in ending what he had with Adalind. And thinking of a way to punish her seemed petty and useless.

Then again. There could be a punishment that could be a lot of fun, for the both of them.

Adalind saw a twinkle appear in Nick's beautiful eyes and a wicked grin spread on his face.

"You know." He started suggestively, "If you really want to make it up to me, and prove that I have plenty of power and control in this relationship, and if you really mean your willing to do anything…"

And that's how Adalind found herself tied to the bed.

With Nick's wicked tongue running it's way along the most sensitive places on her thighs in exquisite torture.

With him smacking her ass, then after each slap, descending his mouth on the cheek, licking and sucking at the flesh.

He had her begging for his rock hard member.

Ever the forgiving man, he gave it to her, over and over again, until they were both a panting and sated mess.

GRIMM

At the same time Adalind was confessing what she had done and making it up to Nick, Sean Renard walked into the spice shop to tell Nick's wesen friends about his theories. Hoping to cause the others to stop trusting Adalind. Maybe even destroy her hexenbiest.

"You should take Adalind's powers from her," Sean Renard warned Monroe and Rosalee. "It is the only way to end her hold over Nick."

But the group did not trust Renard. He had proven himself far too conniving for anyone to take him at his word.

They thought the wisest thing to do was talk to Kelly Burkhardt.

Hank, Wu, Felicia and Caroline were also called, since they all knew and cared about Nick and Adalind.

They set up a meeting for the following day.

GRIMM

"Sean Renard claims that Adalind gave Nick a zaubertrank, and that's what caused him to fall in love with her." Monroe informed the group.

"Grimms are immune to love potions." Kelly Burkhardt explained. "There have been many occasions when someone had tried to control a grimm with the help of a potion. It never worked."

"But Nick was so devoted to Adalind in such a short amount of time." Monroe protested.

"If the potion seemed to have worked on Nick, then he was already in love with Adalind when he consumed it. In that case, all it could have done was increase his libido. If he was not in love, the potion would have made him ill and he would have thrown it up. The person who gave him the potion would also have caused him to become sick every time they were around him."

"Which explains why Nick threw up on Adalind's mom." Hank said.

Kelly nodded. "Past grimms wrote about having strange reactions when encountering wesen toxins. They could be vulnerable if they were experiencing an emotion that the toxin could affect. For example, if a grimm was feeling lonely or broken hearted, then a toxin that made them feel happy and or in love might have some effect. If the grimm was angry about a certain situation, a toxin that causes extreme rage and violence might make the grimm highly dangerous."

"Nick said he had an interest in Adalind from the moment he met her. Would his interest have made him vulnerable to her potion?" Monroe asked.

Kelly shook her head. "It may sound a little sappy or cliche, but love, hope, and happiness tend to give a grimm strength. We know this because grimms who hated wesen and chose to live a life alone, died at fairly young ages. But grimms that made friends with wesen and chose to have a family, were able to live long lives."

"I guess that means Nick is going to live forever." Wu commented.

GRIMM

Monroe called Nick, believing his grimm friend should know about Sean Renard's accusations and what the rest of the group was concerned about.

Nick told his blutbad friend that Adalind had already confessed, but to assuage everyone's worries, they would meet up in the spice shop to talk.

GRIMM

"Zabertranks don't work on grimms." Kelly said. "A zauberbiest tried to make me fall in love with him. He thought having a grimm at his side would keep his enemies away. All the potion did was make me throw up once, then increase my libido. Your father and I must have.."

"Mom!" Nick shouted, desperate not to have her finish that sentence.

"How do you think you got here?" Kelly teased her son, but continued. "The effects wore off after a while. Not once did I ever feel any interest or affection toward the zauberbiest."

"Did you cut off his head?" Monroe asked. Receiving shocked glares from some people and an elbow to the side from Rosalee.

"I didn't do anything to him. By the time I was able to part from my husband and think long enough to realize what had happened, the zauberbiest had been killed. He was involved in some sort of investment scam and tried to cheat his partners, who were also zauberbiest."

"How would he have gotten your blood?"

"A few days before receiving the zaubertrank, I had to go to the hospital for injuries from a fight with a blutbad that hunted children. I told them I crashed my bike and fell into some debris on the side of the road. They took several vials of blood for testing and I guess the zauberbiest must have stolen a vial."

"It's a little scary how easy it is to take someone's blood." Wu observed.

"Wait, you said the effects wore off? But Nick wants Adalind all of the time. I remember saying several times that he is insatiable." Felicia stated.

"That has nothing to do with the zaubertrank and more to do with certain traits Nick inherited from his father.

"How do we tell if what Nick feels for Adalind is real and not some sort of manipulation? We help make it so nothing could take her powers away. How can we be sure it's not some spell making him devoted to her? Monroe asked with concern.

"A cleansing potion." Adalind said softly. "It reverses whatever spell or potion that exists in the body. I don't want what I have with Nick to be a lie or manipulate him into being with me. I regret doing what I did, I know it was wrong. And if he doesn't really love me, I deserve to lose him."

"We'll make the cleansing potion and I'll take it, but I know it won't change anything." Nick stated with conviction.

The cleansing potion was made. Adalind stayed outside to prove she was not manipulating anything. Kelly stayed with her, asking her what she hoped to have with Nick.

"I want a life with him." Adalind said plainly. "Whatever that entails."

"I know my son. He'll want marriage and kids."

"And a house with a big backyard." Adalind laughed. "We're still looking for that. And if I get to share it all with Nick, I will never take any of it for granted."

The two women were called back in to watch as Nick gulped down the cleansing potion.

"The protection potion was better." He stated, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Monroe put his face within inches of Nick's, staring into his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"A little creeped out at the moment." Nick replied, moving his head away from the scrutiny of the blutbad.

"It might take a few minutes to go through his system." Adalind warned. "Maybe Nick and I should spend the night apart, just to be sure."

"I think that's a good idea." Rosalee agreed, admiring the hexenbiest for being so understanding.

"I think it's a terrible idea." Nick complained. "Adalind and I haven't spent a night apart since we got together."

"If you still miss her by morning, then we will all know it's real. And the two of you can plan your life together." Rosalee assured her grimm friend.

GRIMM

To make sure Nick and Adalind stayed apart, Rosalee stayed with Adalind and Monroe stayed with Nick.

To keep his mind off of the situation and from being irritated with his friends, Monroe and Kelly did some grimm training in the woods.

Kelly was highly impressed to discover her son had super hearing. Commenting it was better than a second pair of eyes when he destroyed the cabbages Monroe threw at him while he was blindfolded.

When his body was exhausted and it was time for everyone to head home and into bed, Nick still couldn't keep from thinking a part of him was missing. As he laid in bed, he was sure his arms literally ached for Adalind. Sleep did not come easy. He kept waking up, something telling him to search for the person who wasn't there. His arms constantly reaching out for the one who always belonged by his side.

GRIMM

Adalind's night was just as restless. She couldn't help the fear that Nick would want nothing to do with her by the time morning came.

To her relief, Rosalee didn't seem to hold any animosity toward her. The fuchsbau said she had made more than her share of mistakes and felt she shouldn't judge Adalind for hers. Especially considering being betrayed the way she has by the two people she had loved most.

But the night still felt colder than usual, because Nick's arms weren't wrapped around her.

Though Adalind wasn't sure she should feel relieved when the morning came. There was still that chance that Nick's love for her was only due to a potion, and she would have to face a life without him.

She wondered if there was any hope that they could all still be friends, or would they expect her to bow out gracefully and never show her face around any of them, again?

GRIMM

The group met back at the spice shop. Monroe and Rosalee were still playing chaperone to Nick and Adalind.

Adalind was very visibly nervous, until Nick rushed to her upon seeing her, wrapped her in his arms, holding the back of her head and claimed her lips with his in a kiss that threatened to set the whole world on fire.

"I thought I was going to go insane if I had to wait one more minute to do that." Nick confessed, not moving his face away from hers.

GRIMM

When several days passed and Renard didn't see any change in Nick's behavior, he assumed the grimm's friends had decided not to tell him about the zaubertrank.

He realized it was up to him to tell Nick the truth and finally destroy the relationship between the grimm and the hexenbiest.

Sean was smug when he called Burkhardt into his office and said. "Adalind gave you a potion to make you fall in love with her and obedient to her. She's only interested in you because she wanted to make me suffer."

"A woman doesn't wake a man up in the middle of the night to make love if she is just trying to make another man jealous." Nick retorted. "A woman doesn't sneak into a man's apartment and wait for him to get home in order to greet him wearing sexy lingerie and then make love with him for hours if she is just trying to make another man jealous. And a woman really doesn't plan a life with one man, if she is just trying to make another man jealous. Your opinion of yourself is way too inflated. Adalind told me about the potion. She said she was interested in me and didn't want to take the chance of losing me. You and her mother's betrayal caused her to do something foolish." Nick's glare at Renard turned to a mischievous grin. "So after I gave her a good spanking for being naughty, I gave her several orgasms to assure her all was forgiven."

Seeing Captain Renard's expression go from smug to very sour, Nick left the office and headed home to Adalind.

GRIMM

Sean Renard knocked everything off of his desk in a fit of rage.

There was no question about it, now. He had lost. There was no way Nick would ever help him in his quest for power.


	14. Chapter 14

Like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum over having a toy taken from him, Renard was schemening to get revenge on Nick and Adalind for ruining his plans for power.

He was smart enough to know he could not go after them directly. And hiring someone had failed him already. What he felt he needed to do was convince someone who had just as much reason for being angry as him to take away Nick and Adalind's powers. Preventing them from interfering when he found another way to gain importance.

The only person Renard was sure had both the motivation and skill was Catherine Schade.

He knew the woman hated being rejected and had always despised the idea that one day her daughter would be desired more than her.

All it took was convincing the hexenbiest that if she turned herself into her daughter, she could steal the grimm's blood, cause him to lose his abilities and then force her daughter to drink the blood to kill the hexenbiest inside her.

It was strangely easier than Renard thought. All he had to do was sit back, relax and wait for things to finally work out in his favor.

GRIMM

Janet Singleton was her company's most successful agent. She had a talent for noticing every detail a person presented and using those details to figure out just what they would want in a home. Her boss had approached her to clean up a mess made by a recently fired coworker.

"Greg Jacobs has been let go and it looks as if he will lose his licence to sell." Janet's boss, Mr. Edwards explained. "It seems he sexually harassed a client. The woman just so happens to be one of the best lawyers working in the leading law firm in the city. I need you to show her we are a professional company who can get her the house she wants. And that one bad apple, that has since been removed, does not reflect on the estate firm as a whole."

Janet had never liked Greg. She knew he was a louse who assumed he was god's gift to women. It had only been a matter of time before someone took offence and had the ability to do something. Janet was just surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

The realtor was smiling brightly when she met with the new clients. Not only was that jerk Greg gone for good, but she was going to get the commission he lost out on for being a jerk.

As Janet greeted the couple at the door, she took note of every detail she could, in hopes it would let her know how best to sell them the house.

The blonde woman was dressed in an armani business jacket and matching skirt. Real diamonds adorned her ears. She carried herself with poise and confidence. The man she was with was dressed in jeans and a henley, obviously a more laid back sort. The badge he wore at his hip showed he made his living as a police officer. He seemed mostly at ease but there was a strength and power in him that was impossible to miss.

As they made their way up the porch steps, the man held out his hand to assist and protect, not that the woman needed it, she walked with grace and elegance, which the man noticed and appreciated, it was just instinct and his own feelings toward the lady that made his look out for her. Someone would have to be blind and stupid not to see the couple was very much in love.

Taking them through the house, she pointed out some things that impressed most people.

"Every room has hardwood floors, except the kitchen and bathrooms, those have ceramic tiling.

She led them through the kitchen so they could see there was a back porch and big backyard. "There is plenty of space, perfect for a cookout with family and friends."

"Oh Nick, you could have your whole precinct here!" The blonde exclaimed.

The man, Nick, looked around with a smile. "I probably wouldn't invite everybody, but it would be nice to have friends over for beer and burgers."

When Janet moved the tour upstairs and showed the couple the master suit, she knew she had really hooked them; if the looks on their faces were any indication when they saw the large bathtub.

Nick wrapped his arms around Adalind, and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and blush.

"The plumbing and the electrical are completely up to date. The previous lady of the house enjoyed hot baths, for her arthritis. Which is why they moved to Florida. Since their kids are all grown up, they didn't need as big of a house."

Janet saw the interested look in Nick's eyes when she mentioned kids and added. "The area is ideal for raising a family. Short distance from school, away from a major street. And there are a large number of families with small children."

"Just so you know, three is my limit." Adalind said softly to Nick. "If you want any more babies, you'll have to have them yourself."

Nick chuckled. "Three sounds perfect to me."

Janet noticed Nick's thumb rub over the area of Adalind left hand finger where she was certain a ring would be placed soon.

GRIMM

While Nick and Adalind were looking at their new home, Nick's mother was investigating Adalind's.

After Adalind had told her about the shady behavior of her mother; like giving Nick a zaubertrank to make his loyalty shift, Kelly Burkhardt decided it was wise to keep an eye on Catherine Schade.

The she grimm spotted the hexenbiest going into Adalind's law firm. Following her in, she saw the blonde go into Adalind's office and pick at the desk chair, putting whatever she found in a plastic bag. She pocketed the item and quickly made her way out.

Kelly Burkhardt had always trusted her instincts. Adalind's mother was obviously up to something. The grimm could tell the hexenbiest had evil intentions.

GRIMM

"She took something from the backrest of your chair." Kelly told Adalind when the group got together a few hours later. "I followed her to a few shops. The clothes I saw her pick up didn't seem her style or size. In fact, there was a blue dress she bought that I am certain I saw you in."

Adalind gasped. "She wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" Nick asked as all eyes focused on Adalind.

"There's a potion that can shift a person's form to make them look like someone else. All you would need is a few strands of hair from that person. And if you wanted to pretend to be that person around those that know them, it's a good idea to dress like them."

"Your mother was there when I bought you the blue dress." Nick said in realization.

Adalind nodded. "So she would know."

"Know what?" Monroe asked.

Rosalee sighed, understanding. "Adalind's mother would know what to wear to seduce Nick if she transformed herself to look like Adalind."

Monroe's eyes widened. "Hair sheds. It was Adalind's hair her mom took from her desk chair."

"Your mother is a deeply desturbed individual." Wu remarked.

"For what purpose would she have for seducing Nick? Caroline asked. "To try to trick Adalind into thinking Nick would be unfaithful?"

"Or to try to take his powers away." Adalind said. "My mother pretends to be me and is able to administer a potion to block Nick's powers."

"Do you think Renard is putting her up to it?" Nick asked.

"Maybe."

"I think we need to get a new captain." Hank said.

"Preferably one who isn't trying to destroy the life of his detective." Monroe added.

Grimm

Knowing what their enemies were planning helped the group come up with a plan of their own.

The first priority was to come up with a signal that would let them know it was their friend in the room with them and not someone who had shifted to look like them.

The second priority was to make charms that would protect them from hexenbiest magic and prevent magic from being used to enter their homes.

While making the charms, Nick and Adalind talked about the house they saw that day.

They came to the understanding that it had everything they needed, plus a few delightful extras and it would be much safer for them to own their own house.

Nick imagined pinning Adalind on every surface of the place and making love to her until there wasn't a single inch of their home that didn't have the memory of their passion seeped into it.

Adalind was going to have to make a very large quantity of the potion that neutralized scents so they could have their friends over without awkwardness once they had christened every room in their home.

Grimm

Nick and Adalind called Janet and confirmed they wanted the house, adding that they wanted to move in as soon as possible. The realtor was ecstatic and promised to have the paperwork ready right away.

Within the week, Nick and Adalind were able to move into their new home. During that time, the gang had made sure neither Nick or Adalind was left alone, for fear that Catherine would find a way to hurt them.

They were all sure that Catherine would try to do something to Adalind, so that she could take her place and get to Nick.

Once Nick and Adalind officially gained possession of the house, Adalind placed protections all over the property, assuring that no threat could enter.

Grimm

Catherine was irate. She had not found a single opportunity to destroy the grimm.

In order to change into her daughter, she first needed to make sure Adalind would not be able to interrupt and reveal Catherine's deception.

Seducing Nick would be impossible if he knew she was not really Adalind.

But somehow, Adalind seemed to know there was a threat. Every time Catherine tried to slip something in her food to make her pass out, something prevented her from doing it. Every time Catherine tried to create a distraction to prevent Adalind from getting home to be with Nick, leaving Catherine the opportunity to seduce him, something would happen with Nick so that he would be late arriving home just like Adalind.

Now that they had a home in their name, Catherine could not step onto the property. Her daughter was much smarter and more powerful than she had given her credit for.

Grimm

Catherine Schade never noticed Kelly Burkhardt following her. She never noticed that every time she tried to stall or hinder Adalind from getting home to Nick, Kelly would call her son and warn him.

The matron grimm saw the matron hexenbiest put something in the delivery order for Adalind's work lunch and warned Adalind and her friends not to eat it.

Kelly could sense that Catherine was never going to stop trying to interfere with Nick and Adalind's lives and relationship. She realized she needed a more permanent solution to the issue.

Grimm

Sean and Catherine were so busy trying to take away Nick and Adalind's powers that they never stopped to consider two things.

One, that such threats would be anticipated and the right precautions made.

And two, that their friends were willing to do whatever it took to keep them safe. Including slipping a potion into their Captain's coffee or walking up to a powerful hexenbiest and spraying her with a potion that caused both beings to become very sleepy and willing to be taken to a warehouse where no one could see or hear them.

Grimm

When Sean came to, he found himself tied to a chair. He looked over and saw Catherine in the same state.

There was a woman dressed in black looking at them and holding a large knife.

He made an attempt to pull at his bindings, but it was useless, some spell had made it impossible to break them, even when he woged.

"So that's what a half royal half zauberbiest looks like."

Sean looked and saw a bearded man and recognized him as Nick's blutbad friend Monroe, who was standing next to a pretty female fuchsbau named Rosalee.

It didn't take a genius to understand that Nick's friends were the reason for his current state.

So the half royal was not surprised to see Nick and Adalind emerge, along with Sergeant Wu, detective Hank Griffin, and Adalind's coworkers, Caroline and Felicia.

The woman in black he did not recognize, and then Nick made the introductions.

"Captain, I want to introduce you to my mother."

Sean's eyes widened in shock. Nick's personal file said that both of his parents were dead.

"Kelly is a much better mother than you are." Adalind said to her Catherine. "She has been very protective of Nick, and of me. Even though she's a grimm, she accepts me because I make her son happy."

"You're the reason why my plans failed." Catherine practically growled at Kelly, who smiled and said,

"Not as stupid as I thought you were."

"Adalind and I would really like to start out life together. But we keep hitting roadblocks because two people won't get it through their heads that they can't control us." Nick said.

"So it's been decided that the only way to deal with the two of you is to take what you've been trying to take from us." Adalind continued, then leaned in and said with a voice dark and full of menace. "You hurt me. You betrayed me. You used me. And you couldn't let me be happy with the man I love. Always remember that your own selfishness has led you to this."

Kelly cut open her hand, then handed the knife to Nick who did the same. The men grabbed a hold of Sean's head, and Nick squeezed his fist over his mouth. The women were holding Catherine's head back so Kelly could squeeze her blood into her mouth.

Adalind held up her hands and said something in an ancient language even Sean did not know. Both her and Catherine convulsed in their seats. Searing pain racked their bodies, causing them to scream.

Everyone saw strange ghost-like things rise from the bound bodies and then disintegrate.

When Sean and Catherine had gone still and realized they felt much weaker, Adalind confirmed what they expected, though also adding something they did not.

"You're human now. And no spell will ever give you back your powers. I recited a spell to make sure of that."

"I suggest you both leave Portland." Nick said. "Go somewhere whatever enemies you've no doubt made will never suspect you to live." Then he lowered his voice and said with obvious threat. "Don't ever let me set eyes on either of you again, or I won't be so nice next time."


	15. Chapter 15

Captain Sean Renard resigned from the Portland police department, citing personal reasons. He left the city, telling no one where he was going. The spell used had taken away his powers and he feared retribution from past advisories if he stayed.

His replacement was a steinadler named Farly Colt, who was impressed by Nick's ability to not only work well with Wesen, to use the resources they provided to solve cases, but to also genuinely have strong family-like bonds with them.

Captain Colt had called Nick into his office, woged and then asked Nick if there would be a problem with his working under a wesen again.

Nick had responded with a grin and said, "I just hope you make better choices then the previous guy."

He let him know that Hank and Wu knew about wesen and that he would tell them that the new captain was wesen, because he refused to keep secrets from his friends.

After calling Adalind to tell her the new captain was a steinadler, she suggested having him over for dinner so he could meet the rest of Nick's friends and those who often helped solve some of the most puzzling wesen related crimes.

Colt suspected it was also so the hexenbiest could ensure he would not have an ulterior motive for working at the same precinct as a grimm.

The steinadler wasn't offended. Quite the opposite, really. To see a hexenbiest so protective of a grimm was very intriguing. And it showed how unique of a grimm Nick was, to have the love and devotion of a being known mostly for being power hungry and superficial.

Of course, Adalind was far from the stereotype. The way she and Nick looked at each other with such love and tenderness often made Colt want to look away, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

Catherine Schade was never seen in Portland again. She changed her name and moved to a private island in the Mediterranean. She had also made quite a few enemies and feared what they would do if they found out she was powerless.

Kelly Burkhard left Portland as well, there were bad things happening in other parts of the world that she needed to handle, but promised her son she would keep in touch through email.

"Send a picture when you decide to change Adalind's last name." She told her son with a wink.

Nick did not even bother trying to suggest his mother was mistaken with her assumptions, especially with the fact he was already looking at rings.

When Nick proposed to Adalind, he took her to one of the famous rose gardens of Portland, in June when it was in full bloom.

Neither Felicia or Caroline was upset that Adalind chose Rosalee to be her maid of honor.

Hank was a little offended that he wasn't going to be the best man, and then greatly offended when Wu said Hank might be bad luck to have at a wedding, since he was at his four and they had ended in divorce.

Nick's bachelor party camping weekend turned into a grimm hunt when four lausenschlange tried to kidnap six eisbiber children.

Saving the children and locking up the kidnappers put him in good standing with the eisbiber lodge of Portland, who all became even more impressed to hear he was marrying a hexenbiest.

The amount of jams, blankets, baked goods and other confection that entered Nick and Adalind's home was overwhelming.

But Adalind had to admit that wedding planning was a lot less stressful when an army of eisbiber women were determined to ensure the fiance of the hero grimm got what she wanted.

Everyone agreed that it was wonderful having a whole lodge of eisbiber on their side when they needed to get a secure location for the trailer and the eisbiber created an underground storage unit right on property Adalind bought with a bonus she received from winning a case for the eisbiber against some troll wesen trying to extort the beaver wesen.

And since the troll wesen had hired some reapers to kill Nick, as revenge for investigating and arresting them, the eisbiber proclaimed that they couldn't do enough for the wonderful grimm and his soon to be wife.

The property that Adalind put in Nick's deceased father's name, was in an area mostly used for hunting and camping. Being in the forest and close to a brooke helped make the protection charms even stronger because she was able to combine all of the elements of nature.

Being in the middle of nowhere also helped hide the bodies of the reapers that Nick killed protecting himself.

At Monroe's suggestion, they sent the heads of the reapers to those that had dispatched them as a clear warning to stop trying to mess with the Grimm of Portland.

Captain Colt used resources to make sure Nick was covered and never came to trouble with the law when dealing with unique situations.

He would usually shrug off Nick's gratitude by saying, "I'd just hate to be on the bad side of your hexenbiest."

Of course, neither did Nick, which was why he agonized over where to take her for their honeymoon. He wanted to get away from everyone and everything, for it to be just the two of them.

But because it was their life, even on a Caribbean cruise, they ran into a wesen problem. A ziegevolk was breathing a substance to make women sleep with him, including married women whose husbands were traveling with them. The goat wesen tried to drug Adalind and was not only surprised that she was immune, but that she was married to a grimm.

Since they were in a ship's bar with a lot of people around, the goat wesen made a very fast escape. However, Nick and Adalind were able to catch him as he was trying to manipulate a woman on the island the ship had docked at.

Nick praised his wife's resourcefulness as she whipped together a potion to prevent the ziegevolk from drugging anyone ever again.

"I really hope our kids inherit your intelligence."

Adalind blushed. She was certain she would never grow tired of Nick expressing what he liked about her. She also told him she hoped their kids inherited his eyes.

Monroe and Rosalee were next to be engaged, but it was Hank and Felicia who were married next.

"You're the only guy I know who can go to Vegas for a fun weekend and end up getting married." Wu snarked at Hank when the detective told his friends.

When Wu's and Caroline's families met, they immediately started planning their children's wedding. They could see the couple adored and were in love with each other.

Caroline's family had no problem with her marrying a non wesen. Female Dryades outnumbered the male, so the women often married outside of their race.

Interestingly, Wu's only nervousness about his wedding was that his family insisted it be a traditional Philippine wedding, which meant he had to wear a white barong tagalog, traditional suit.

"With our luck, it will get something spilled on it right before the ceremony starts." He voiced his concerns to the gang, though he was mostly looking at Adalind, obviously asking her if there was anything she could do.

It was the easiest thing in the world to soak the garment, as well as the bride's traditional baro't saya to prevent any damage.

Rosalee was grateful her mother never asked about if her hexenbiest friend could protect or restore things when it came to her own wedding. Her sister destroying their grandmother's wedding dress the very night before/early morning of the wedding was an unplanned but still appreciated gift.

Everyone knew life was never going to be easy for them. It would always hold a lot of surprises. Some sad, some horrifying, but also some really good ones.

When Nick held his new born son in his hands, he definitely counted it as one of the really good things. It almost took his breath away, how much love he had for his family.

Adalind was just as breathless. She couldn't help thinking of how her own mother had always been so uncaring toward her, but she knew she would do anything for her family.

Seeing the man she loved holding their son made her smile as she thought that rejecting her mother and Sean Renard, and maybe even giving Nick that potion, even though it didn't really work, was the best choice she ever made.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and dealing with the sporadic postings. I hope the ending was worth it. I would like to thank wikipedia and social media users grimmnadalind5, adaschade and gigibeeboo for supplying me with information and inspiration.


End file.
